A Ghostly Escape
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: AU. Daniel Fenton is the son of Gypsies Jack and Madeline and life is generally good until Hitler assumes power and he is captured. Can he survive and escape Dachau before it's too late. Final Chapter up. Please R&R.
1. The Coming Storm

**Danny Phantom: Ghostly Escape**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Nickelodeon and Billionfold Inc.**

**Author's Notes: while working on **_**Lost to Time**_**, I came up with an idea for an AU fic, this one takes place during one the darkest periods in human history, Hitler's rule over Germany. Danny is a gypsy and he got his powers through magic and fights spirits that his parents accidentally conjure up.**

**Chapter I: The Coming Storm**

**Daniel**

"Get back here Phantom!" the shop keeper yelled as I raced from the scene of a fight with a spirit that ended up in his shop being wrecked.

I slowed down about mile from the shop to catch my breath, "You would think he would be a little more grateful for saving him from that ghost," I said as I gazed at the Fenton Cage and the specter within, an annoying one known as the Box Spirit.

"You can not hold me for I am the Box Spirit, Beware!" he said as I shook up the cage and decided to walk home.

"Boy things have changed here," I said as I looked around and saw the effects the Great War had on the country. Money had become virtually worthless, a loaf of bread costs a billion Marks and President Hindenburg isn't helping the situation either. Many are calling the Weimar government ineffectual and news had spread that a few years back a group of Right Wing nuts attempted a coup and failed.

The future didn't look any better either, not with Vladimir Masters running for Chancellor, that's the last thing this place needs is that nut running the country but many people including my parents like him.

Vlad was once a friend of the family, like my family he was a Gypsy until he was banished for a spell gone wrong, my parents were with him at the time, but they didn't get banished so he thinks they set him up and he's out for revenge, which I stopped.

However if Vladimir gets elected, I don't even think that I will be able to stop him then, however I have other things to worry about now.

**Vladimir**

Pretty soon I will be ruling Germany, it is only a matter of time, the people are fed up with Hindenburg's empty promises and half hearted deals leaving them vulnerable to my platform. Then I'll use my 'enforcer's' abilities to steer the people in the right direction, I will be installed as Chancellor.

"Life is good," I said with a smile as I noticed the door to my office was opening, "_Guten Tag_!" I told the visitors there were three of them; two seem to be foot soldiers of some kind while the last one was a skinny person dressed in black with small spectacles and a short mustache.

"Vladimir Masters, I assume," the gentleman in black said as he shook my hand, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Heinrich Himmler, I represent a potential candidate for Chancellor," he said.

"So, why do you come to me, I won't support your candidate whoever it is," I told them, the nerve of these people to come here and make me support an opponent of mine.

"Actually, we would like you to step down and support our candidate," Himmler said as he adjusted his glasses, "you will be compensated of course by receiving a share of power once the candidate comes into power," he said with a smile.

"Just who is this candidate?" I asked as my curiosity was piqued by his offer of power (I would be willing to give up my dream, _if_ I liked their contender).

"His name is Adolf Hitler, he's a veteran of the Great War and is running on the National Socialist ticket," Himmler said producing a picture of short man with green eyes and greasy brown hair and a small mustache.

"I've heard of your party and frankly I don't think you will win, your stupid Putsch failed so what make you think you could win the election," I asked them, these National Socialists (or Nazis as the media has called them) are pathetic and only attract a small percentage of the people.

"We feel the time is right, the people weren't ready for us, but now Hitler feels that they will listen and wishes to attract those people who can really draw a crowd such as yourself, Masters, what do you say?" Himmler asked studying my face intently.

I thought for a second, if this Himmler was right about their party coming into popularity, this could be my chance to gain some power and when the time is right, I'll ditch this Hitler and take power for myself, "You have a deal, _Herr _Himmler," I said as I shook his hand.

"_Gut_, _sehr gut_, Hitler will be pleased to know that you'll support him," he said standing up, "here's an invitation to our next rally, VIP seats, so you get to see the party at work, try not to be late. We'll see you then, _Auf Wiedersehen_," he said bowing as he and his men left.

"Yes, life definitely is good," I said as watched them leave my office thinking about what the future has in store.

**Daniel**

When I got back to the camp, I could hear my parents working on something, "I wonder what they working on now," I said as I entered my tent and laid down, "Peace and quiet," I said as I laid down and started to sleep.

"HEY DANIEL!" the voice of my father said waking me in mere moments, "Check out my new creation, I call it the Fenton Portable Crystal Ball," now we can gaze into the Spirit World from anywhere!" he said as he sat down beside me and took out a small marble sized sphere and closed his eyes, "Calling the spirits, do you here me," he chanted as the blow glowed but then blew up, "ah it still needs some work, but don't worry it'll be ready soon," he said as he left.

"I wonder if other families have this much problems," I asked myself as I finally drifted off to sleep.

**Sam**

"Sam, have you finished cleaning up yet," I heard my father say as I was cleaning up graffiti that that jerk Dash Baxter spray painted on our windows.

"Yes, father," I said as continued cleaning, thinking I would like giving that anti-Semite creep a peice of my mind, but it's not worth it, at least for the moment.

When I finished, I went to see anything else that needed to be done, "I'm done," I said half-heartedly.

"Thank you," he said as I looked up from his newspaper, "Sam, I wish you wouldn't wear those clothes, you've been wearing that getup since you read that _Dracula _novel a few years back," he said with a sigh.

"This is who I am dad, when will you accept that?" I asked him, this was the fourth time he's asked me that this month and I'm getting tired of it.

"I'm going to close up the shop for the day," he said as he left his newspaper with a worried look on his face.

"Wonder what got him so upset," I said as I looked at paper, on the front was a short man with black hair and green eyes. Above him the caption read 'Hitler likely to win election,' something tells me that this isn't good.


	2. Time Moves for No One

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: I'm glad you like the fic, thanks for telling me it was a good idea.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: you are definitely right, Hitler becoming chancellor is not a good for anyone and this going to be a dark fic.**

**Dannyphantomfn2: I'm glad you like fic, I hope this fic will help you see just how evil Hitler was (sometimes reading something in a history book makes it seem distant and we forget that it really happened).**

**Chapter II: Time Moves for No One**

**Daniel**

I didn't sleep much last night, especially since spirits kept escaping and it was up to me to stop them.

When morning came, I reluctantly got up, "another _wonderful_ day," I said sardonically out of bed and went to get dressed, "I hope dad isn't cooking," I told myself as I walked out to fire.

"Daniel, guess what," I heard my mom said as she came over and sat beside me, "We got a message from your sister Jasmine in Vienna (she had been saving up every last Pfennig she had to go Austria to study with a some doctor named Freud to be psychologist)," she told me as she handed me a letter.

"It says she's one of the best students there and she is working with man named Carl Jung. It also says Freud is one of the greatest teachers there, but he's afraid of the election taking place here," I read the letter. It went to say that Freud believes that Hitler suffers from serious psychosis brought on by repressed memories (I had no idea what that meant) and that if elected could do some serious damaged.

"Hey mom, do you believe what she said about this Hitler guy, I mean from I heard about him, he's bad news," I told my mom nervously.

"Don't worry, honey, even though we can't vote we're not supporting Hitler. Your father has insisted we support Vladimir," she said with a smile (I don't what would be worse having Vladimir or Hitler win) and left to make breakfast.

While I was sitting there, I felt something hit the back of the head and heard a voice "Hey Fentoad, steal any babies lately," it was that of Dash Baxter, a creep who picks anyone that isn't popular (but his favorite targets are Jewish people and Gypsies. Everyday he comes here and torments the camp (he's one of the reasons why I became the Phantom, to protect the people he harasses).

"Shouldn't you be going visiting your father in Landsberg Prison," I taunted back, his father was a co-conspirator in the Beer Hall Putsch and was one of the few that were still in jail.

"Watch your mouth Gypsy," Dash said as he grabbed and was ready to punch me when he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Leave the boy alone, Dash," an elderly voice said as Dash dropped me and left, "You okay Daniel," the voice of my friend Tempus said.

"Yeah thanks to you," I said as he helped me up and smiled, for as long as I remember Tempus had been the leading clockmaker in all Germany (some even say in all Europe) and has stood up for me.

"I was glad I could be able help, you're lucky I take my walks at the same time," he said with a smile.

Tempus was a tall man in his 80s with long white hair and blue eyes that seemed to belong to a man in his 30s, a smile of a little child, and a scar along the right side of his face.

"I know," I told him there was an old saying going around Amitystadt that said 'Old Tempus is never late and everything he does runs like clockwork,' and it was true he lived by a schedule set in stone that he _never _deviated from.

"You better get going, _Herr _Lancer will not be happy if you're late…again," he said with a sigh, that's one thing about a clockmaker you can't fool them about being late.

"You're right…as always," I said with a disappointment, it took my parents years to convince Johann Lancer, a local scholar here in Amitystadt to give me lessons. He's brilliant I'll give him that but he's also a bit weird, he says the name of books as swear words, and usually makes you clean his house if you was late, so I decided to hurry off.

"Yes, this time I will not be…darn," I said as my ghost sense went off, "so much for not being late," I said as I went to a abandoned corner and transformed into the Phantom and took off to fight the spirit.

**Vladimir**

"Are you ready _mein Herr?"_ the voice of my driver Fritz say as I walked out to my BMW and got inside.

"Yes, you know where the rally is being held," I ask as Fritz starts the car and we take off to Nuremburg for the rally.

"Yes, sir," he says as we drive past the Amitystadt Academy, a known hotspot for protests against right wing movements. Even one of their professors Karl Foley was against them, including the one I lend my support to: National Socialism.

"They won't be teaching for long," I chuckled to myself as we drove away from it, thinking of how Hitler will probably destroy it for their insolence.

**Tucker**

"Tucker come quickly, I have some good to show you," I heard my father shout as I was trying figure out how to invent a device that keep your schedule for you so you don't have to write it down.

"What is it dad?" I asked as I left my room to go to his room to see what he wants.

"I have wonderful news, Professor Einstein sent me a letter, he says he's close to discovering a theory that will turn the world of Physics on it's head. He said it will blow away the Newtonian system of gravity and revolutionize the way we view the Universe," dad told me as he handed me the letter, "however I'm not sure if there will be a world at all," he said in a defeated tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Some say if this Adolf Hitler wins the election, it's going to be the end of Germany as we know it. A lot of us intellectuals are already making plans to flee Germany if he wins and head to other countries preferably the US. I have enough money for one of us to go, but I'm not leaving without you," he said with a sigh, "come on it's time to eat," he said as we left for the dining room thinking about the future.

**Daniel**

I flew around for awhile until I saw the spirit in question, Skulker, a rogue spirit who works for my most hated enemy Vladimir von Plasmius (who is really Vladimir Masters, just as the spell gave me powers when it hit Vladimir twenty years ago he also got powers but he's had them for longer than me and is more powerful) and longs to skin me alive.

"Greetings, spirit walker, I've been waiting for you," he said as he took out his modified Mauser and aimed at me, "Say goodbye," he said with a smile.

"I don't think so," I said as I fired a green lightning bolt at him. It messed up his internal compass and he went flying in all directions "_Auf Wiedersehen! _Don't come back!" I told him as I went back down and changed back into my mortal form and head to Lancer's lesson.

I ran as fast as I could but stopped as I saw Vladimir's car drive past me. I knew whatever that _Dumkopf_ is up to it wasn't good, but I had little time worry about that as the clock tower already said I was in trouble again.


	3. Portents

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all who reviewed my fic.**

**Chapter III: Portents**

**Vladimir**

After awhile we reached Nuremburg, there were thousands people there, they were all talking about various things and in front of them was a podium covered in a red and white flag with a strange symbol in the middle.

"Now where are the VIP seats," I said as I spied a small group of seats behind the podium. A group of men mostly dressed into military uniforms occupied all but one seats, "that must be where I am supposed to be," I said as I walked up to the stage but was stopped by a man in a brown uniform.

"_Halt! Name, bitte," _he said as he pointed a gun at me.

"I am Vladimir Masters, I was given an invitation by Heinrich Himmler," I told him as he went to ask another guard something.

"All right _Herr_Masters, this way, _bitte,"_ he said as showed to the row of seats and pointed to where Himmler was sitting.

"Ah Vladimir,_Wilkommen, _allow me to introduce you to everyone," he said but before he could everyone stood up as Hitler (I recognized him from his picture that Himmler showed me) came out and began to speak.

I liked how he said he would deal with Communists (especially since they trashed one my factories last year and seem to be worse this year) but other things disheartened me, like part about Gypsies being hunted down (though for years I said that I was a long lost member of the legendary Krupp family, the truth was I was an exiled Gypsy). If I was to get any power I would have to erase the records of my past, but that would hard as my family records are kept in the Reichstag (hmm that gives me an idea to erase my past and give Hitler more power, but I would have to convince them of it's necessity) so I left to do plan just that.

**Daniel**

"_Storm and Stress_ Fenton, why are you always late?" Lancer asked as I opened the door and walked into the parlor, "You know I gave up a teaching position in Austria just so I could teach you," he said as I sat on the floor and got out his books and began the lesson.

Normally, Lancer's class was boring, but luckily (or unluckily, I'm still not sure) my spirit sense went off and I excused myself to check it out.

"Technus again, I fought him for the tenth time this week," I said as raced out and blasted him with lightning, "don't you give up," I told him as he tried to attack me but I dodged them.

"Technus never gives up, not until I am given the credit that I was due in life," he shouted (Technus had been a partner to the legendary Nicola Tesla in life but died during an experiment that he was never credited for and now haunts the world until justice is given to him). "Once I have completed my heat beam, I will use it to…," he began to say until I sucked him into the Fenton Cage and left back to class.

**Sam**

"Sam, would you take care of whoever is there, I'm a little busy," my father called as I walked to the counter.

"Welcome to Manson's, how may I help you," I said as I turned to see the familiar figure of Tempus, the town Clockmaker standing in front of me.

"Good day _Fräulein_, I will have my…," he began to say before I finished for him (the guy is so predictable, but I guess why he's the best clockmaker around). "Thank you," he said as I handed him his coffee and read his news paper worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as looked down at his paper which read 'Hitler victory imminent,' I had only heard about this Hitler from newspapers but from what I read he's jerk, an anti-Semitic creep (why does_everyone _seem to blame for everything. We weren't the ones who nailed Jesus to the cross, it was the _Romans _but you don't see Italians being harassed now do you) and bully (the guy didn't have the talent to even make into art school) what people saw in him was beyond me. "You don't think he'll win?" I asked nervously.

"I only make clocks, my dear, I don't control time," he said with a smile, "I just hope people realize in time that Hitler is evil, if they don't I fear for the future," he said as he paid me for his drink and left. I felt uneasy now, the way Tempus had said about Hitler being evil made me feel that if elected he would usher in the end of the world, and that is something I don't want to think about.

**Vladimir**

After the rally, I left back for mansion so I could think about how I could erase all traces of my Gypsy past so I can gain power with the Hitler regime once he wins the election but it won't be easy.

"Destroying the Reichstag is the easy part, simply convince the Nazis that the Communists are in control of the Reichstag and have them destroy it to 'stop the Communists' and all records of Vladimir Masters are done," I told myself with a smile which soon dissipated as I realized a snag in my plan, "Jack and Madeline," I said trying to think of how to fix the problem.

The obvious solution is one I didn't want to think about, at all. I couldn't bring myself to destroy Madeline, I loved her too much and to see her hurt would be unbearable. Then it it hit me, "that's it," I said as I started with a smile. It was easy, if Vladimir Masters could erase his Gypsy past, then Madeline Fenton could as well allowing her to join once I do away with Jack.

"All I have to do is wait for the right moment," I said as I looked out my window and thought of the future.


	4. Death Throws of Democracy

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: He'll always try to get her though, glad you like the story.**

**PotterPhantomKitten: Glad you like story and as I said in the PM I sent you, Tempus is Clockwork.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Vlad is evil but what else could be in this fic, he's an evil Nazi. Glad you like story.**

**blah blah blah: I try to use not to use too much German in the story and when I do I use it in a way that you can at least understand the jist of the conversation. **

**Chapter IV: Death Throws of Democracy**

**Daniel**

After lessons, I headed back to the camp and found a most unwelcome surprise; Vladimir was in my parent's tent talking to them.

"This can't be good," I said as I listen to what they were talking about.

"So you see, Adolf Hitler is _clearly _the best choice for Chancellor. I know as Gypsies you can't vote but still supporting him will mean good things for Germany and you do want to support Germany, don't you?" he asked coldly.

"I don't know Vladimir, from what I've heard he hates Jewish people and Gypsies, I don't feel right supporting a guy who hates our people," mom said worriedly (at least she had some common sense)

"Don't worry about that Madeline, I can change that, I am going to have my records destroyed. They'll never know that Vladimir Masters was once a Gypsy and I can do the same for you. You'll be safe and all you have to do is ditch Jack and marry me," Vladimir said smoothly.

"NEVER VLADIMIR, I won't ditch Jack _or _give up my heritage, I'm proud to be a Gypsy unlike you, filthy piece of slime," mom snapped at him as she kicked him in the gut, forcing him to fall on the floor, "Get out of my tent _now_!" she hissed as pointed to the way out.

"You're making a mistake Madeline, I'm you're only chance of living now and I was even considering letting Jack escape, out of respect for my love for you, but now you have made an enemy out Vladimir Masters and you will rue that choice," he spat as got up and stormed out of the tent, "OUT OF MY DANIEL!" he shouted as he pushed out of his way in a hurry.

"What was his problem?" I ask my parents as I enter their tent; I was worried because whenever Vladimir gets mad, it means he's going to up to no good.

"Nothing honey, everything, how was lessons today?" he asked trying to change the subject, she was definitely hiding something.

"Okay, Lancer talked about _Faust _and the theme of 'man must err, while he doth strive' and how Goethe allowed Faust to be redeemed at the end," I told her as I tried to remember what I had learned (it's hard when spirits interrupt you).

"That's nice honey, why don't you get cleaned up for dinner," she said as I left to get cleaned up, but I was more worried about Vladimir and what he would do.

**Madeline**

I've never liked Vladimir Masters, even before he was banished from our camp.

He was creepy and slimy like a frog and always acted like he as better than everyone else (that's probably why Jack was his only friend).

The two met while apprentices and became fast friends, even though Masters had an air of disdain for Jack (which came from the fact that he claimed he to be from one of the oldest and most respected of Gypsy families).

However years later, that disdain became pure hatred. Vladimir and Jack were working on a spell that could contact the spirit world. Everything was fine until Jack mispronounced a word and Vladimir got hit by an energy bolt.

When word of this got out to the elders, they banished Masters for using 'black magic' while Jack got off scot-free; Vladimir was devastated and swore vengeance on Jack claming that he ruined his life. Now I fear that his promise of revenge will be fulfilled.

He's sold his soul to the Devil and so consumed by his hatred that he does not realize his own twisted soul is burning and only when every last ounce of goodness has been burned away and his body and soul concentrated to Satan will he realize his error but it would be too late then as there is no Salvation for him. May God have mercy on him.

**Vladimir**

How dare Madeline spurn me, doesn't she know that I am offering her a chance to be a part of history.

Soon will the corruption of the Weimar will be no more, Hitler promised us that. No more will we be enslaved by the humiliating Treaty of Versailles, Germany will rise to power once more.

We will be greater than Kaiser Wilhelm's regime, greater than even Charlemagne's Holy Roman Empire. Yes we will be the most powerful nation on Earth, Germany will finally achieve her destiny and once the records of my past are gone, I, Vladimir Masters, will be a part of it.

"Tomorrow is the election and by sunset Germany will welcome it's new leader _Chancellor _Adolf Hitler," I cackled thinking of the power that has been promised to me. "Soon Madeline you will regret your mistake and wished you had accepted my offer," I said as I opened my window pondering the future.

**Tucker**

"Hey dad, what will you think will happen tomorrow?" I asked as I got ready for bed, I was scared that we would be separated as my dad didn't have enough money for both of us to go to America.

"I don't know Tucker, but I will not go without you, that I promise," he said, "I'd rather face Hitler's wrath than not see you again," he said as I went up to bed.

"Night, dad," I called up from my room as I turned out the lights and went to sleep.

"_Gute Nacht, _Tucker," I heard my dad say as before I drifted off to sleep, praying that tomorrow will not come.


	5. A Palpable Darkness

**Author's Notes: Because of a flame I received for this story, I will no longer accept anonymous reviews. I am sorry to do this, but if you can't act mature enough to realize that this story and insult me because of it, then you shouldn't be reading it (this fic's purpose is to show you how cruel the Nazi's were, the determination of a person to escape the nightmarish situation and how one man sold his soul to the forces of evil). It's a work of fiction that is all it is. It ****DOES NOT**** reflect any beliefs of mine. I apologize for this rant.**

**Now that I have that out to my system, I would like to thank those who have supported my fic.**

**The Cheeze: If you've given me an idea for later in the story anyway glad you like it, keep reading it and yes Tucker is a German, his father is an intellectual whose opposed to Hitler.**

**Chapter V: A Palpable Darkness**

**Daniel**

I didn't sleep much last night; I kept having nightmares about Vladimir and Hitler coming into power. All that I've heard indicates that Hitler will win the election and that's bad news for everyone.

"Daniel, come on it's time to eat," I heard my mom say as I sat up and got ready for the day.

"What are we having?" I ask as I sit down to the fire to warm up in the chilly winter air.

"Eggs," my dad said as he took out a book, "let me see, ah, here we go, the egg spell," he said as he chanted a spell and the eggs began to cook, "you must be hungry, I can hear your stomach growling," he said with a smile.

"It wasn't me," I said as I looked to the eggs, which had now grown eyes and a mouth filled with fangs, "I'm not hungry besides I promised Tempus run his shop for bit before lessons," I said as I got up and headed towards Tempus' shop.

However, when I got there, I was shocked to find it was boarded up, "what's going on?" I said as I looked at the signed that said 'for sale,' on the front.

"I'm leaving Amitystadt," Tempus said as he walked to the front of the building, "I am leaving Germany for Switzerland, it's not safe here especially after tonight," he said with a sigh.

"what happened to 'there's still time to turn away from the path of darkness,'" I asked him as he told me that man still had a chance to change history for the better it was just a matter of the right road to take.

"Man has chosen and he has picked evil, that is evident. We are already falling from Heaven the fires of the Pit loom in front of us and there is no way back," he said with world weariness, "All we can do is pray that man learns from his mistakes and vows not to repeat them. Now Daniel, if I you will excuse me the train leaves for Bern soon, so _Auf Wiedersehen _my friend," he said as he bowed his head and left for the station.

"Bye, Tempus," I said as I continued to walk to Lancer's, "What else could go wrong today?" I asked myself as my ghost sense went off, "I had to ask," I groaned as I went into a corner and transformed into Phantom.

I flew around looking for the ghost for awhile and thought he had gone when felt a beam of energy burn my back and a familiar voice say, "Morning Daniel, lovely day isn't." I turned around and saw Vladimir von Plasmius standing behind me.

"What do you von _Dumkopf_?" I asked as I stared at him angrily. He was dressed in his usual white tuxedo with black gloves and shoes and white cape, but also on his right arm was Nazi armband.

"What's with the armband, decided to add color to your bland outfit," I taunted as I blasted him with green lightning.

"I'm merely supporting my party, which will soon be the party in control. Hitler _will _win the election and when he does I will have power untold," he said with sneer.

"No, Hitler _will _lose and the two of you will end up Landsberg Prison," I threatened as I dodged one of his attacks.

"You couldn't be more wrong," he said as he grabbed my neck and held me in the air, "I should kill you now, but I'll wait until after Hitler wins to do so, it will be much more rewarding," he said as he threw me to the ground and laughed, "well, I must be off, goodbye for now," he said bowing before he disappeared.

"I _really _hate that guy," I said as I picked myself up, transformed back into Daniel Fenton and continued to walk to Lancer's for my lesson.

**Vladimir**

I had decided to go see if I couldn't help _influence _the people into switching their allegiance to the Nazis.

Along the way, I had a run with Daniel and as always we had a skirmish (he's getting stronger everyday, hopefully once his parents are gone he'll side with me). He is so naïve like his mother, believing Hitler will not win when it is clear that victory is his.

I roamed the city for awhile _helping _people (it's so easy to convince people to join when you're possessed by a spirit) I decided to head to party headquarters to see if there was anyone there.

I flew down the streets until I reached the building where I transformed back into Vladimir Masters and walked in.

I could see that Rudolf Hess was busy giving a speech. It was speech that Hitler had prepared for him to say talking about their coming victory and how they would do away with Communists, other undesirables and how this new regime would last for a thousand years.

"And so my followers, I thank for your support in this our greatest hour," Hess said as he stepped down while everyone applauded him.

I looked around and saw Himmler sitting at a nearby table, "_Herr _Himmler!" I called out to him.

"_Herr _Masters, I'm glad you came here. It's important to get as many people we can get to help," he said as he offered a seat.

"Thank you; I wouldn't miss this for the world. However I do have some news to pass on to you," I told Himmler with a smile.

"What is that, Vladimir," he asked as he looked out from behind his spectacles with curiously.

"I heard that Communists have taken over the Reichstag, it's part of their plan to take over. I wanted to tell you because I knew you had Hitler's ear and he'd listen to you," I told him coolly.

"We can't do anything now, but once Hitler's in office I'll alert him to this and he'll make sure that they are dealt with," he assured me as he went up to the podium to give a speech.

"The wheels are now in motion," I told myself as I listened to Himmler's speech while thinking of how great things were going to be now.

**Sam**

"COME BACK HERE YOU ANTI-SEMETIC CREEPS, I'LL TEACH TO VANDIALIZE MY FATHER'S STORE," I shouted at a group of punks who were throwing stones at our store.

"Sam, it's okay just ignore them, it's not worth it to stoop to their level," my dad said as he came out, "right now we have larger things to deal with," he aid as we walked into the store.

"Like what?" I asked worried by the tone of his voice, it was that tone that told you something big and bad was going to happen.

"Like Hitler winning the election, we might have to leave Germany, but I am not sure where we could go, I don't have enough money to get us far," he said sadly.

"we're worry about that when the time comes," I told him with a smile, "right now, let's worry about the store," I told as I got up and went to do some cleaning to keep me occupied and not thinking about politics, but it was hard as I could not bear the thought of leaving Amitystadt, but if that is what the future holds so be it.

**Daniel**

When I arrived there I saw that there were some Nazi troops guarding the door, "what's going on, they even haven't starting voting yet," I said as I snuck in the back and peeked into the parlor.

"_Faust Part I_, what do you guys want from me," Lancer exclaimed as some soldiers poured through his collection of books.

"We are here to make sure you haven't speaking against the party," their leader said as his men reported back to him, "you're lucky, my men didn't find anything seditious. However if you are going to continue teaching you will need to pick up the appropriate books for class, like _Mein Kampf_, you have one day to buy a copy," he said as he left with his men.

"What was that all about, _Herr _Lancer," I asked as I came into the room.

"Ah, Daniel, it was nothing you need be concerned about, take your copy of _Faust Part I_ and we'll start where we left off," he said nervously as he began to teach, but he lacked his usual enthusiasm.

The day passed forever, I had enough of _Faust _and relieved that Lancer decided to end the session early. However, I was still worried about von Plasmius and Hitler gaining power and what would become of my family and my world.


	6. Rise of the Blood Flag

**Author's Notes: Fans of this story rejoice for I have decided to continue it, that's right you shall know how the story ends.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**The Cheeze: REJOICE! The fic lives, thanks Shining Zephyr's PM she sent me, the daemons of writing have return and am now ready to see this through. I think you for you acknowledgement of that I got my facts straight.**

**Shining Zephyr: Thank you for helping get back into this story. I think you'll like it even more as the story continues.**

**PotterPhantomKitten: I'm glad you like the story. I took German all through out high school and I try to use it in a way that you can still follow it, even if you don't know the language.**

**Chapter VI: Rise of the Blood Flag **

**Vlad**

I eagerly turned on my radio to listen to news of the election, hopefully everything will go accordingly and I will soon be in a place of power.

"Now for the election results, in marginal victory National Socialist, Adolf Hitler, won the race for chancellor; Upon hearing the news the Austrian born politician is quoted saying, 'that this will begin a new era in German history,'" the announcer said over the radio.

"It has begun," I said with a smile, my plan was working perfectly.

**Sam**

A month has passed since the election and things have turned from bad to worse. A few days ago the Reichstag was burned to the ground. Hitler used it as an excuse to gain more power for himself and declared himself Dictator of Germany.

He has forced all Jewish people to ghettoes and has reduced us to second class citizens (We're not even allowed to marry the people we want for crying out loud).

The conditions here are deplorable, we get little food and water (just enough to survive) and you can forget about getting a job (you're not allowed a job because you're Jewish, one of these days I'm going to give Hitler a piece of my mind).

However, my dad says we should take one thing at a time and that all we can do is hope things will get better but at times like these they don't look like it.

**Vlad**

It's amazing how much everything can change in a month. I was once a small time candidate for Chancellor the papers said that I would never win, but now I am the head of Civilian Security for Hitler's regime which he calls the Third Reich. Next to Himmler I am in charge of policing Germany.

However, there is one flaw in my plan, Jack and Madeline still live and after she spurned me, they might reveal my past. That is something I cannot allow to happen.

I decided that action needs to be taken, they must be destroyed and know I just how.

**Danny**

I could not believe what has happened today, my parents were murdered.

It all began when I was coming back from my lessons with _Herr _Lancer. I could hear what sounded like screams coming from the camp, "What's going on?" I asked as sped up my pace hoping nothing serious had happened.

When I arrived I found Hitler's thugs surrounding the camp, "What happened," I demanded to know but they would give me no answer. I kept asking until I heard someone call my name.

"Daniel, I'm afraid it had to be done, they were a threat to Germany and had to be taken care of," Vladimir said as he come towards me in mock sympathy, "I feel for your loss my boy," he said as put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you piece of garbage," I spat as I removed his hand, "I know you're behind this Vladimir and I will make sure you and you Nazi henchmen pay. I won't rest until you face judgement for crimes," I said as I raced from him and over to where my parents lie.

I looked at their body, there were no wounds, save for a gun shot wounds to their heads. Tears raced down my checks as I cradled their heads in my arms. How could anyone be so cold as to do this (Vladimir is as depraved as they come, though) it was beyond human understanding.

I don't know how long I stood there until those monsters came and took my parent's bodies away, "I won't forget you mom and dad, I promise," I whispered before they were hauled away.


	7. Agent of Evil

**Author's Notes: Thank for all who reviewed my fic:**

**Shining Zephyr: what can I saw, I know how to write villains. Glad you like the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastoc: I'm glad you like the fic, sorry about the last chapter being short hopefully this will make up for it.**

**Plushiemon: Thank you for the kind word, you and all who reviewed my fics are the best!**

**  
Chapter VII: Agents of Evil**

**Tucker**

"No dad forget it, I'm not going without you dad," I told him as I handed his ticket back, "you said it yourself, we're in this together," I concluded.

"Tucker don't be a fool, it's dangerous here, I don't want you to be captured by Nazis, please, take the ticket and go, Professor Einstein will be waiting for you," my dad insisted, he wanted me to go to America, but I couldn't leave without him.

"Dad, whatever happens, I'm not going through it without you, if you end up imprisoned then so I will," I told him adamantly.

"Are you sure, Tucker, I mean I don't want you getting hurt," he said to me, but my mind was made up, I'm staying.

"I'm sure," I said as I tore up the ticket, "I'm not going anywhere unless you go too," I told him.

"Your brave Tucker, I'll give you that come on, we better pack up," he said as he walked up the stairs to get some sleep.

"Why?" I asked curious as to why we would be packing up if we were staying in Germany.

"In case they come for us," he said as he took a stack of papers and burned them, "I'd rather destroy my life's work, than have those monsters get it," he said as looked as the papers burn until they were ashes.

"Do you think they'll come tonight," I asked him nervously, I was ready to face whatever would happen but that doesn't mean I wasn't terrified.

"I'm not sure, Tucker, I'm not sure," he said with a sigh as we started to pack, something tells me that things aren't going to be good.

**Vladimir**

I had done it, all traces that Vladimir Masters was once a gypsy was now gone (I'm not worried about Daniel; he's too scared to tell anyone of who I really was, although I shouldn't underestimate him).

When I got back to my office, I found a couple of guards at my door, "What's wrong?" I asked as they barred my entrance.

"Vladimir Masters, you have been ordered to appear before the _Führer_," they said as they handed me a piece of paper.

"What for, I am loyal to the Reich," I told them, how dare they count me among the treasonous.

"Matters of security," they said as they left.

I went into my office and stared at my summons. What could be so dire that it required me to appear in front of Hitler himself? I am a loyal German citizen and obey all laws maybe it was just a routine thing; you know report to the boss sort of thing.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I said as I sat down and begin to work on some paperwork on my desk, but my mind raced with fear about what was going to happen.

**Sam**

"HEY YOU HELMET-BRAINS! LEAVE THAT KID ALONE!" I shouted as I raced of my dad's house and saw a couple Nazis beating up a kid with black hair and glasses.

"Mind your business, girl," one of them as they came over to me, "This is official business and if you continue, you will be arrested as an enemy of the state," he said pointing a pistol at me.

I didn't respond and simply spat at them and walked away. These morons have me so mad, they think because they're in charge they can harass innocent people (of course to them we're not innocent we're JEWISH and that's a crime) well I hope one day these punks get a taste of their own medicine.

Later that day, I saw the same kid, "are you all right?" I asked him, he was covered in bruises and scrapes.

"Yeah, I am, thanks for standing up for me, the name's Sydney Poindexter by the way," he said introducing himself.

"I'm Sam Manson," I told him, "didn't you use go to my dad's store when you were little," I asked remembering a shy kid by the name of Poindexter who used to come in with his father.

"Yeah, that was me; you're father made the best ice cream sundaes in all of Amitystadt. It's a pity that it was shut down, those Nazis are such bullies," he said angrily.

"Tell me about it, well I better get going, nice seeing you again Sydney," I said as I ran back home. Along the way I could see smoke and something told me that this was a not a good sign.

**Daniel**

I could not believe it my parents were dead and there is no one for me anymore (I have an aunt but her camp is all the way in India, and it would take too long to get there and I don't have the money in the first place) and no where to live as well.

"What am I going do now," I said in despair, "no doubt Vladimir is probably after me I said as I heard someone coming and made myself disappear.

It was a group of Hitler's SA troops marching through the streets probably looking for people to arrest and I was probably on that list.

"I better stay hidden," I thought to myself as they walked away and went into a corner. I've seen them arrest people before they just take them away (usually by night with no warning, from what I heard).

However, I have things to worry about namely Vladimir, he killed my family and took away my home and I will make him pay both as Vladimir Masters _and_ Vladimir von Plasmius, I swear it, that man and all his thugs will be brought to justice, but that is future.

Speaking of which, Tempus once told me that future is never written in stone only the determination of those wish it so. That determination is now in the wrong hands and they are leading us to our destruction and we are past the point of going back, our only hope is that the world will see Hitler for what he truly is, a demon who leads souls into perdition, and stand up to his evil so that others will not suffer.

**Vladimir**

My heart beat wildly as I walked down the hall to Hitler's office, what does want me for? Had he discover my secret? No, Jack and Madeline dead and Daniel is in hiding so I'm safe there.

I feel bad having killed the only woman I ever loved, she was a goddess and could have had anything in the world if she'd only agree with my offer but she refused it and now she paid the price for defying.

I swallowed hard as I approach the door, it wolf's head knocker staring at me with it's cold eyes, "here goes nothing," I told myself as I knocked on the door.

"_Ja, Wer ist da?"_ Hitler's voiced boomed from other side.

"It's Vladimir Masters, sir," I said as brave as I could (When talking to someone like Hitler even the bravest begin to falter)

"Ah, come, come," he said as I opened the door and walked in the office, "Please have a seat," he said pointing to a chair.

"Thank you, sir," I said as I sat down in front of his desk.

"_Bitte, _do you why I called you down here," he asked politely.

"I can't say as I do," told him as I slumped in my chair.

"Vladimir, I put in charge of Civilian Security, which you have been doing wonderfully until now," he said as fire glinted into his green eyes.

"What do you mean," I asked as my heart stopped with fear.

"THE PHANTOM YOU IDIOT, HE'S STILL AT LARGE AND POSES A THREAT TO GERMANIA! I WANT HIM CAPTURED NOW!" he hollered as he slammed his fist on the desk in fury.

"I can assure you sir that I will capture Phantom," I told him as bravely as possible.

"YOU BETTER BEACAUSE IF THE PHANTOM ISN'T CAPTURED I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR BEING A TRAITOR TO THE REICH! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, sir," I said meekly.

"_Gut, _now GO!" he said as I got up and left.

I had a new mission now, capture Phantom and bring him to justice. "Mark my words Daniel you will be captured and dealt with," I said to myself as I walked down the hall trying to coming up with plan to destroy Phantom once and for all!


	8. Tightning of the Noose

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: you have that Scythe ready; I think you're going to need it. Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like this story so much.**

**PotterPhantomKitten: I'm glad you think this story rocks.**

**Chapter VIII: Tightening of the Noose**

**Sam**

I raced as fast as I could back to our house, "DAD! DAD!" I shouted as I approached it but got no answer.

I was in shock when I saw what happened, our home was reduced to rubble and guards were carrying my dad away, "What's going on?" I demanded to know as I walked up to the guards.

"Your father is paying for your insolence, girl. Maybe next time, you'll think twice about insulting an officer of the Reich," the captain said laughing, "Take him away," he said as the left with my father in chains.

"SAM, SAVE YOURSELF," my dad said to me before they hauled him away.

"I won't forget you dad," I whispered as I sat by the remains of our house. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I thought what they might do to him, but I won't abandon him, this I promise.

**Tucker**

I was working on an invention, when I heard someone at the door, "I'll get it," I said as I raced downstairs and found a couple SS troopers on the other said.

"Grab him, search the place for the father, _schnell_!" the leader said as the rest swarmed the house, "Tucker Foley, by order of Vladimir Masters, chief of Civilian Security, you are under arrest for a being a traitor of the Reich," he said as the chained me up and lead me away.

I looked upstairs and saw my dad trying to run but before he could escape the guards shot him, "DAD!" I yelled as he fell to the ground, "NO!" I screamed as they dragged my dad's corpse down the steps.

When we got out, the others reported back to their captain, "_Mein Herr, _we have searched the premises and could not find any sign of the professor's work," one of them told their commander.

"_Dumkopfs!_" he yelled in anger before regaining his composure, "_Das macht nichts, _we have his son. Surely, he must know of his father's work," he said as they led me away to my fate.

**Vladimir**

"All right listen up; this comes from the _Führer _himself. He wants the one known as Phantom captured and to make sure it gets done I am offering a reward of 10,000 Reichmarks for the one who captures him, I want him alive is that understood?" I asked my men before they left.

They nodded in affirmation and left to do their job, leaving me alone to my work, until a few minutes later when a guard knocked on my door.

"_Ja_," I asked as I looked up from my work to see who it was.

"It's Lt. Machson, sir; we have a prisoner that needs interrogated. Himmler requested that you do it," he said as I walked in the room.

"Very well," I said as I got up and was led to where the prisoner was.

The man in question was a dark skinned boy with black hair and green eyes, "Tucker Foley, son of Dr. Karl Foley, famed physicist and Nobel prize runner up," I said reading the information given to me.

I had heard that name before, it was rumored that Karl was busy working on plans for a powerful weapon. A weapon that harness the power of the atom and one that could devastate miles of land and countless people; with a weapon like that Germany could easily get the 'living space' it needs to thrive without much resistance.

"Tell me, where are your father's papers concerning the weapon," I asked with a smile hoping to get the information I seek.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my father was a teacher not a weapons designer," he said defiantly.

"LIAR! I know your father was working with Einstein, now tell me where the plans are," I asked as I slapped him in the face with anger.

"I'm telling you that I don't know any plans and if I did, I definitely would NOT share it with you losers," he said angrily.

"Let's see if a stay at Dachau will change your tune, boy. Guards, take him away," I said as they untied him and chained him again before leading him away leaving me alone to do my work once more.

**Daniel**

"10,000 Reichmarks for the capture of Phantom," I said half amused and half scared as I read the posters strewn across Amitystadt, "Vladimir must be desperate to get me," I said thinking of how many times that _Dumkopf _has tried to capture me so I can be his son only to fail.

While I was reading the poster, my Spirit Sense went off, "Not now," I said as I went into a corner and changed into Phantom, "let's see what's going," I said as I flew around looking for the spirit when I heard someone shout, "oh great the goons," I said as I went into a corner to hide.

"I think he went this way, _Mein Herr_," I heard one of them say as they split up to cover more ground.

"Use the Spirit Searcher, that _Herr _Masters gave us," another said as he turned on a strange device, "I think I found him," he said as he came to where I was hiding, "I'll use the Spirit Spotlight," he said as he took out a strange lantern and held it up, "Aha, I've found him, _heir schnell!_" he said as he took out a strange pistol and shot me.

I tried to become invincible but even in my transparent state the bullet pierced my shoulder sending me falling to the ground. "You won't get aw…," he said before he shot in me the leg and hit me in the head causing everything to go black.


	9. Destiny or Destruction

**Author's Notes: Thank to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Chapter IX: Destiny or Destruction**

**Sam**

Everything I had was gone, my father and home, and my freedom.

There was nowhere safe I could go, Hitler had his SA, SS, and Gestapo all over the place and you never knew who's going to help you or turn you in to the Nazis (so you're better off on your own).

I don't know where to go, "think Sam, you're dad's been hauled off to a Concentration Camp and you don't know anyone that can help you," I said as I looked at the streets of the Amitystadt Ghetto, "I _really, really, really, really _hate Adolf Hitler and his bullies," I said as I looked at the Anti-Semitic graffiti on the walls of buildings.

While I was sitting there, I heard foot steps coming, "great just what I need Bucket-heads," I said as I ran into a corner and watched they took off another victim to their camps.

"Hey let me go, you Nazi bullies," I heard Sydney yelling as I peeked out and saw some SA troops carrying him away.

"Sydney Poindexter, you are under arrest by order Vladimir Masters as being an enemy of the Reich," the trooper said as they chained him up and hauled him away.

I was about to come out and follow them when I saw a shadow come over me, "this can't be good," I said as I looked behind me and saw a spirit dressed in what looked like an updated suit of armor with a skull mask on, "you're not the spirit walker, but there Reich might pay a handsome amount of money for someone like you," he said as pulled out what seemed to a Mauser and started firing out me.

"Who the heck are you," I asked as I jumped out of the way of his shots.

"I am Skulker, the Spirit World's greatest hunter and you are my prey human," he said as he blasted me again with his gun, "perhaps I need a more powerful weapon," he said as he got a Gatling Gun and began to aim when I threw a stone at him sending his compass out of control and him flying.

"Now to…," I began to say until I saw the corner blocked by SA troops, "Sam Manson, you are under arrest by order of Vladimir Masters for being…," he said to me.

"I know, I know, an enemy of the Reich," I finished as they hauled me away, things are definitely not good.

**Tucker**

Those goons took me to some sort of train station where there were other people in chains.

"_Name," _a voice called out. I looked up and saw a man standing behind a desk, _"Name, bitte,"_ he said again, I could tell his was getting upset.

"Uh, Tucker Foley," I told him as he looked at a sheet of paper.

"Ah, here we are Foley, you'll be in car 36," he said as the guards took me off to await the train.

"Remember, _Herr _Masters said that there was one more prisoner to come, so tell the conductor not to leave yet," one of the guards said to another.

"Who is this prisoner?" the other asked curious as to who they were waiting for.

"He wouldn't say only that he posted 10,000 Reichmarks for his capture and Hitler himself ordered the capture," He said as his partner raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

While I was standing there, I could hear a train approaching "Looks like this is it," I said as the train grew louder and I could start to see it coming towards us.

**Daniel**

When I came to I found myself chained to a chair in an office, "where the heck am I?" I asked as I looked around.

"Ah, I see you're awake, I hope my men weren't too harsh on you my boy," the voice of Vladimir said as he came walking in, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Madeline was the love my life. It broke my heart to kill her," he said with crocodile tears as he dried his eyes.

"Spear me the theatrics Vladimir, what do you want?" I asked him, I was getting angry and wanted to know what this serpent's plot was so I could stop it.

"Very well, as you know Daniel, the Third Reich doesn't look too kindly towards Gypsies and you being one should be hauled off to a concentration camp. However, I can change that, all you have to is join me," he said with a smile and held out his hand.

"Why should I join you, Masters," I spat at him, why would ever side with someone as evil as Hitler and Masters.

"To be a part of history, look outside Daniel and tell me you what you see. A new age is dawning, a force greater than history, greater than even time itself is emerging. Germany will fulfill her destiny as ruler of the world. She was humiliated by the Allies during the war. Our beloved Kaiser deposed; our great military stripped of its power and its empire divided. The Treaty of Versailles was an aberration, the whole Weimar government a mistake, one that Adolf Hitler promises to erase and replace it with the Germany that should have been, an empire larger than Greece, Rome, and all other empires combined. A Third Reich that will last for a thousand years and you, Daniel Phantom could be a part of it as I am and remembered throughout history as a…," he said his eyes drunk on power and blind to see the evil that corrodes his soul.

"Monster, murderer, betrayer of his heritage; a man who sold his soul to Satan and is too blind to see the flames already burn you for eternity. When I look out that window, I see suffering, hatred, innocent people being treated like they were subhuman, and stripped of their rights. Your Hitler is a madman and the only thing he'll lead you to is destruction. Look at yourself Vladimir, you betrayed your own people and for what? A front row seat for being cosigned to the flames for all eternity; the riches of the earth that will sear your very flesh once they melt in Perdition's heat. Already your soul grows heavy with blood of the innocent it and by the time you realize what's happening your soul will be so heavy that it won't even reach Heaven and you'll fall straight to the iron gates of torment," I spat at him angrily, my eyes burned with contempt.

"I could argue philosophy with you all day my boy but I have a schedule to keep. If you will not join me then I have no choice to but to count you among the enemies of Germany. I was hoping that you'd say yes, so together we could discover the secrets of your powers. Now I regret that Dr. Mengele will have to do it the hard way," he said pretending to be sad.

"Why, you've had the same powers for over 20 years. Surely by now you know everything about them," I asked curious as why Vladimir wanted to know such a thing.

"Not everything, I have yet to discover the origin of the powers. Is it possession is Vladimir Masters taken over body and soul by the spirit of Vladimir von Plasmius," he said making sure no one else was around, shut the door, and transformed into Vladimir von Plasmius, "or something more, something deeper. If that is case then can be replicated, I know it can be replicated you wouldn't be here if it can't. I tend to find the secret of these powers, then use them to create an unstoppable army for Hitler, one that easily acquire the landGermania needs to survive," he said changing back into Masters. "Since you refused my generous offer that will be Mengele's job to do now," he said as his summoned the guards to take me away.

I closed my eyes as the unshackled me, secured me again and lead me away to my fate which seems as dark as Vladimir's soul.


	10. Meeting New Friends

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reveied my fic.**

**PotterPhantomKitten: Glad you like the fic, and things are going to get more intense.**

**Shining Zephyr: I know Vlad is evil, glad you like the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Don't worry Vlad won't justice forever. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter X: Meeting New Friends**

**Vladimir**

Daniel is so naïve, he fails to see history unfold before him, this is destiny at work not the work of the Devil.

However, I can't worry about Daniel I have larger things to accomplish, like my experiments.

Ever since that accident that gave me my Spirit Powers, I have been curious about their exact nature, however all my studies have been unsatisfactory until now.

I hope that Mengele is able to discern the nature of his powers so that I can duplicate them.

"You could have it all Daniel and you had to is join me," I said as I sat down at my desk and pondered the future, a future as bright as gold.

**Sam**

Those helmet-brains, took me to a train station and stuffed me on a car like an animal, "YOU NAZIS ARE GOING TO BE SO DEAD WHEN I…," I began to say as they shut the door and left me in the dark.

I could hear the engine roar to life and the whistle screech as the train took off. It soars over the darkened river Styx to Hades dismal realm and like the souls condemned there we shall never return.

I looked around the dark car; there are thousands of people here all guilty of the same imaginary crime: being an enemy of the Reich.

I see in a corner a short man wearing a scarf and glasses he feverishly writes something down I book while muttering to himself, "let's see, I have it…'Adolf Hitler is a monster, a demon in angel's clothing, and with dark powers he'll lead us to the flames'" he said with a smile as he adjusted his spectacles and closed his book.

Also aboard I could see a young man, probably no older than fourteen, with black hair and blue eyes dressed in gypsy clothes. He seemed upset about something and I could even swear that tears were running down his cheeks.

"Hey," I said as walked as far as the chains on my ankles would let me, "What's wrong," I asked him with a smile.

"You wouldn't understand," he as hid his head in his arms, I would noticed that he winced a bit as the chain would get caught in his hair and would pull it to get free.

"Try me; people say I'm a good listener. My name is Sam by the way, Sam Manson," I said holding my hand out to the young man.

"I'm Daniel, Daniel Fenton," he said with a smile, that name sounded familiar where had I heard that name Fenton before. Yes, it hit me, the Fenton Massacre that took place a few days ago, he must be their son. "Are sure you want to hear it, it's pretty far fetched," he said almost giggling (at least he still has some happiness left him in, that's good).

"You have any idea who you're talking to; I'm the girl who always wears a silver pendant to ward off vampires. I can take far fetched," I said to him.

He then told me the most incredible story ever. It turns out that he is the legendary Phantom (if you live in Amitystadt, there is no way you can not hear of Phantom, and the resemblance was uncanny. Something in my head told me that was true) and that he was captured by Vladimir and was sent here. He also said he was trying to transform back into Phantom but something was preventing from doing so.

"I'm not sure what…," I began to say before I was interrupted.

"It's probably a neural inhibitor. It's a device prevents access electrical energy from reaching the nerves and is probably blocking your powers," a dark skinned kid in glasses said plainly, "I'm Tucker by the way, Tucker Foley," he extending his hand to us.

"I'm Sam Manson and this is Daniel Fenton," I told him, introducing myself to him, "what false charge did Vladimir pin on you?" I asked curious as to why he would be in here.

"My father was a scientist; he and Professor Einstein were working on plans for something big. It was so big that he burned all his work so the Nazis could never get it. He tried to escape to freedom but they shot him," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said as I invited to sit with me and Daniel, "Hitler is a heartless monster and so is that creep Vladimir that works for him," I said stamping my foot on the floor in anger causing the chain to rattle.

"HEY YOU! QUIET!" a guard yelled as he came into the car, "You're only going to make this more painful for you," he said pointing his gun at us.

"Yes sir," I aid between clenched teeth as I sat down and watched him leave back to his post.

**Vladimir**

"Soon I will be close to my goal," I said as I read though an ancient book written in strange Esoteric symbols, "When Mengele begins his studies, hopefully he'll gather enough information about the powers as long with sample of Daniel's blood," I mused as looked at one passage in particular, the spell of duplication.

According to the text, with a small amount of the subjects blood one can use magic to create an exact of any person (which is in this case is Daniel). I plan to us it to create not only the ultimate army for Hitler but also the perfect son for me one that I can train like how Daniel is supposed to be.

"I just need that sample," I said as I closed the book and smiled happily thinking of having the son I always wanted.


	11. Hope Eclipsed

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: Don't worry Vlad won't evade justice forever. Glad you love the fic**

**PotterPhantomKitten: Yes, Vlad is extremely evil in this fic and our heroes have met. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XI: Hope Eclipsed**

**Daniel**

The train stopped and the guards opened the doors, "Alright everyone get out," he said as some troops entered the car and shoved us out of the car.

I looked up as they opened the iron gates above which were inscribed the words 'Work makes one free!' what a lie it should read 'Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here' because we entering the inferno itself.

The guards separated us by age as we entered the gates.

Standing in front of the camp was a tall man dressed in black with green eyes, "Alright punks, my name is Commandant Walker and here are the rules. You come forward, tell me your name, and then my assistant Colonel von Bullet will take your personal effects and take you to be tattooed, and finally escort you to your bunks until it's time to work now get moving," he said as another man with black hair and an eye patch stepped up beside him.

My heart raced as I watched those ahead of me were taken away by von Bullet after they told Walker their names (some were no more than little kids crying for their parents and instead of being comforted they felt the back of one Walker's guard's hands).

Finally after awhile it was my turn, "Name, punk," Walker said as he took out a pen and looked at me with blazing green eyes.

"Daniel Fenton," I said as he wrote down my name as a guard whispered something to him making him smile.

"Colonel," he said signaling von Bullet to join him, "We have special orders from _Herr _Masters. After he is processed he is to be taken to the infirmary to be examined by Dr. Mengele," he said writing something down beside my name.

"So soon, did Masters say why he wanted Mengele to see him," von Bullet asked as he read over the orders sent to Walker from Masters, trying to decipher them.

"Only that there was something _special _about him," Walker commented as he smiled before they took me away.

**Tucker**

After they tattooed us, they took us to our bunks, they weren't very nice and I think people in the Middle Ages had it better than us. The only positive I can think of is that a few of my bunkmates are nice.

One of them is a girl named Valerie, imprisoned for being an enemy of the Reich (who _isn't _one).

"So Tucker, what are you in for," she asked curious as to what crime landed me in here.

"My father was a scientist; he was working on a big project with Professor Einstein. He wouldn't tell me the details only that was big. A few days ago, the Nazis came to arrest us. My dad had destroyed his papers and tried to flee, but they shot him. They thought I had knowledge of the project and when I said I didn't they sent me here," I told her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Tucker," she said as she gently placed her hand on mine and smiled, "How can one man be so evil," she asked me pleadingly.

She held my hand in hers and smiled that suddenly turned into a frown, "what's going to happen to us?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Valerie, I don't know," I told her as I held her close to comfort her.

**Daniel**

Von Bullet took me to a room near the entrance of the camp where two guards were standing behind a table.

"This one is to go Dr. Mengele after he's tattooed," von Bullet said as he left me in the room and went back to help Walker with other new arrivals.

"Hold out his arm," one of the guards said as the other grabbed my arm and held out. His grip was tight and it felt like my bones were breaking.

While the other had my arm, the first one took out a needle of some type and filled it with ink, "now hold him still," he said as injected the needle into my wrist. I screamed in pain the whole time until they yanked it out.

"Take him away," the first said at his subordinate and led me down the hall.

They took me into some sort of lab, "Dr. Mengele, are you here?" the guard asked as a man with black hair and dark eyes entered the room.

"Is this one that Masters wants examined?" the man (whom I assume is Mengele) asked as he looked me over, "I see nothing special about him," he said in disdain.

"Never the less, Masters wants him examined and the results sent to him," the guard said to him.

"Help me place him on the bench," Mengele said as the guard picked me up and laid me on a slab while Mengele tied straps to my hand and feet, "You may go, lieutenant," he said as the guard left.

"Now let's see who we have here," he said looking at my tattoo on my wrist and recording it down, "I'm curious as to what Masters sees in you, but there is only one way to find out," he said as he took out a needle. I wanted to close my eyes but the second I did he propped them open with some sort of device, so I looked away as best I could, hoping it would be over soon.

**Sam**

I could hear Daniel's screams from the bunks; it was heart wrenching hearing the poor scream as they tortured him.

I slouched against the wall and closed my eyes as tears race down my face listening to Daniel cry out in pain.

I don't know how long I sat there until Walker and his men entered the room, "Okay punks, listen up, It's time for work. Get up," he growled as his men began ushering us out of the bunks and into the work area.

While we walked through the camp, we passed the infirmary. I looked and tried to see if I could see Daniel. I thought I glimpsed him briefly but the guards pushed us on and away from the room.

We worked for hours, I was getting exhausted, "please _Herr _Commandant, I'm tired and thirsty, I need a break. We all do," I pleaded with Walker, hoping he would agree.

"So you're thirsty, 45636, I can fix that," he said cruelly as he snapped his fingers and his goons grabbed me, "give her a drink, men," he said with a smile.

They took me over to a tank of water and forced my head into it. I gasped as water entered my mouth filled my lungs and I started to choke. I was under for what seemed like an eternity when they pulled me up, "Quenched, 45636?" he said with a smile before he threw me to the ground, "let that be a lesson to _all_ of you. You eat and drink when we say you can and if you say otherwise, you'll get dunked," Walker sneered as he left.

I was glad when it was time to go back to the bunks, "I never want to do that again," I said as I lay on the floor.

A few moments later, the guards threw Daniel back into bunks.

He looked terrible, shoddy stitches lined his body along with burns, his eyes were blood shot and tearing, most of his black hair was shaven off, and he was trembling like a leaf, "Daniel what did they do to you?" I asked as I crawled over to him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sam," he told me as he turned away, whatever they did him scarred him mentally as well as physically.

"Please Daniel, I want to help you," I pleaded with him.

He looked at me for a second before he laid his head on my lap and cried tears and blood. I stroked what little hair he had left, "you poor boy," I said as I sighed, I wish there was more I could do for him but knew there wasn't.

That hopelessness soon turned to anger as I thought of the man who put us here in the first place, Vladimir Masters. He better hope that we die in here, because if we don't I will hunt him to the ends of the earth until he is brought to justice.

**Vladimir**

"Why thank you _Mein Führer_, I'm glad you liked the army I made for you," I said to a picture of Hitler hanging on my wall, practicing my speech for when I present his new army to him.

Soon, I will have the keys to creating his army and my perfect son, "Vladimir you are a genius, Hitler might make you governor of Europe for this," I said to myself smiling at the idea of the entire continent in the palm of my hand, "Soon, very soon," I told myself smiling at the power I would receive.


	12. Hope for the Hopeless

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: I know, Vlad is evil and like I said before I love him and loathe him all at once. Glad you love the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the chapters, keep on reading it's about to get good.**

**Chapter XII: Hope for the Hopeless**

**Daniel**

Mengele is a monster; actually there is no word in _any _language to describe him.

The experiments he performed on me are too heinous to even begin to describe, he said they revolved with finding out the nature of my 'secret.'

He took samples of bones, muscles, nerves, and blood while I was awake, it was torture sheer torture. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell anyone of what happened in there.

The rest of the day was no picnic; Commandant Walker insisted that I make up for the work that I've 'missed.'

I worked until midnight, I was tired and in pain; every time I would complain Walker would dunk my head into a vat of soapy water. The soap would sting my wounds on my face and make me sick while I drowned, but don't think I got that easily he pull out before I could die.

When I got back to the bunk, there was no room in the bunks so I was forced to lay on the ground. I tossed as I tried to get comfortable on the hard floor until I fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

A few times during the night I would wake up. One time I awoke and felt something soft on me, I turned and saw Sam lying beside me with arms lovingly around me. Her hands were placed so not to hurt my wounds.

I noticed her shirt was wet from tears, she had been crying (probably at my misfortune). I smiled at her and gently adjusted her so she'd be comfortable and went back to sleep in her embrace.

Morning came all too quickly, "All right, everyone up and into the mess hall for breakfast and then it's back to work," Walker said as they ushered out of the cells to breakfast.

After my meal (which seemed larger than Sam's) I was taken back to infirmary for another 'appointment' with Dr. Mengele.

"The results of the tests were interesting to say the least. They have been sent to _Herr _Masters to look over. The most interesting part of was the nerve sample. I decided this required further study and am going to examine the brain," he said as he approached me with a saw. Once again I looked away and prayed it would be over soon.

**Vladimir**

"Interesting," I said as I looked over the results that Mengele had sent me. I looked at the sample of Daniel's blood, hoping it was still usable after it's journey from Dachau to here.

Soon I shall my perfect son, Hitler will have his invincible army and Germany will rule the world.

While I was busy thinking Himmler came into my office, "_Herr _Masters, you said you had something important to discuss," he said as I offered him a seat.

"Yes, how would you like Germany to have an invincible army? An army that can enter a country en masse and not be detected; an army that no weapon can hurt them and have the power to destroy their foes," I asked my colleague with a smile.

"You have my attention, Masters," he said as he listened to my plan to create an army worthy of the Third Reich and its leader.

"Are you sure this can be done," Himmler asked amazed by what I told him (of course I didn't tell him it involved gypsy magic).

"Yes, and soon Germany will have it," I told, "I'm just waiting for Mengele to complete the testing," I told him as he got.

"_Wunderbar _I will alert Hitler of this, keep up the good work Masters," he said as he left the room.

"Don't worry, Himmler, I will," I said with a smile thinking of I might be rewarded for my services.

**Tucker**

Work was brutal today; we had to move bricks that were to be used in some massive building project that's going to be starting.

"These things must weigh a ton," I said to myself as carried another brick only to drop it from exhausted, "Man, I would do anything for a break," I said as fell to the ground.

"So, the punk wants a break," I heard Walker's voice say as he walked in front of me, "I can arrange that. Colonel, take the punk inside for his break," he said as von Bullet lead me inside the camp.

"Make sure he's secure," he said as von Bullet strapped me to the wall, "so you want a break. I can arrange that," Walker said as he took a metal pipe and smashed my leg.

I cried out in pain as it seared throughout my body, "You want another break, 8976?" he asked with a smile, I said nothing, "Good, von Bullet, patch up his wounds. Can't have him skipping work now can we," he said as I was led away to be 'patched up.'

**Daniel**

I don't know how long Mengele 'examined' me until he finally let me go back.

Once I was thrown back in the bunks, I laid on the ground looking up at the ceiling, "why me, why me," I said as I winced from the pain.

"It's not your fault Daniel," I heard a voice say as felt a warm hand on my face, "you have to be strong Daniel, not just for you but for all of us," the voice said as I looked around and saw Sam kneeling beside me with her hand on my face, "please you have to be strong," she pleaded as looked at my wounds.

"I'm trying, Sam," I admit to her.

"That's not good enough; if you don't try harder you'll end up on one of those body carts," she said to me as she paused and smiled, "that's it," she said, "Tonight we get out of here or die trying," she said as turned back to me and held my head in her arms.


	13. Escaping Emotions

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Glad you like the fic, yeah there is some romance between Daniel and Sam. I just thought to have them lay on the floor would be cute and touching (we can't be doom and gloom all the time).**

**Chapter XIII: Escaping Emotions**

**Sam**

Later that night, we prepared for our plan to start, "Do you have the magnet?" I asked Tucker in hushed tones.

"Right here," he said as he began to run across Daniel's back until he winced, "I found the inhibitor and neutralized it," he said smiling happily.

"Good, Daniel, here's where you come in," I told him as I watched him transform into the Phantom and walk through the door and unlocked it, "you know what to now," I told him as he left to finish his task.

**Daniel**

Tonight was the night that we would be free and leave this nightmare once and for all and it was my turn to help out.

After I unlocked the door, I went invisible and made my way to where they kept the body carts. Unfortunately it was near Walker's quarters, which meant I had to be extra quiet, "I hope Walker's a heavy sleeper," I said as I continued through the halls until I reached Walker's room.

I peeked in, the commandant was asleep at his desk, counting sheep, "_Eins…Zwei…Drei,"_ he mumbled in his sleep as I snuck past the room as quietly as I can and reached the storage room.

"Found it," I said as I opened the door and found a cart standing not far where I was standing. I carefully walked up to it and began to push out the door toward the bunks, "So far so good," I said as I wheeled it down the hall, not paying attention the floor, when I heard a bell go off, "Better run," I hissed as I picked up the pace.

I could hear the guards running through the hall, _"schnell! schnell!," _they yelled as they loaded their pistols and searched for me.

I ran as fast I could to evade the guards and make to the bunks hoping I won't be caught.

**Sam**

"Does everyone remember the plan?" I asked as I looked down the hall looking for Daniel. My heart was racing with fear, what if Daniel had got caught and they were torturing him, my heart couldn't take it.

"yeah remember, as soon we see Daniel me we get on the card as we make a break for freedom," Tucker replied, "I just hope Daniel was able to make it," he said peering out the door.

"He'll make it, he has to," I told him as confident as I could, even though my heart worried about the same thing and much more. We could hear the alarms go off and the sound of guards running down the halls after him.

"I think I see him," Valerie said as she noticed a cart running down the halls, "yep that's him," she said smiling as it approached the door.

"All right, everyone, you know what to do," I said as the cart stopped and Daniel appeared behind it.

"We don't have much time," he said as he helped Tucker, Valerie, and me on the cart then covered us and made for the exit. I hope we can do it.

I could see through the sheets that Walker's guards were after us but Daniel was shooting lightning at them.

While I was staring at him, I suddenly came to a realization; I was in love in with him. I had felt it before, when we had met on the train. There was something about him that pulled me towards him; maybe it was the despair in him and me longing to comfort him and tell him it's all right now, or maybe something else.

Those feeling blossomed when I saw him lying on the floor that first time. He was sad and lonely, there was no room for him on the bunks. So I got out and laid with him there. I wrapped my arms around to keep him warm, careful not to touch his wounds, and then fell asleep again.

I also wondered if such a relationship could work, me, a Jewish girl from a well off family and him a poor homeless Gypsy. It had to something in my heart told me that me and him were meant to be together no matter what. I just hope we make it out so that could happen.

**Vladimir**

"_DUMKOPFS! _IDIOTS! MORONS! USELESS PIECES OF SLIME!"I yelled as the news of the escape was reported to me, "I had already told Himmler that he would have his army and he's told Hitler about it," I told my subordinate angrily.

"Maybe you can explain to him that it was hypothetical," the soldier mumbled scared at the sight of my anger and hoping to calm me down.

"No, because I told him it was possible and now I can't do it without the boy," I told him clenching my fist, "Have all your men on the alert and close the boarders. I want them captured," I ordered as he left to do my bidding.

When I was sure he was gone, I closed the door and transformed into Vladimir von Plasmius, "Now to get some reliable help," I said as picked up an ancient book and flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for, "I summon the Reich Knight," I said as a tall figure dressed in black armor with green eyes appeared and knelt before me.

"Rise, Reich Knight, I need you to defend your beloved Germania. Four enemies have escaped and must be caught," I told him as I told him of the four children.

"It shall be done, master," he said as he left to find them.

"Run all you like Daniel, but you can never escape me," I said as I walked through the door and began searching for the Spirit Walker and his friends.

**Tucker**

I couldn't believe it, we were actually escaping Dachau, it was like a dream come true.

Adding to this dream like experience was Valerie, she was like an angel and I think I'm in love with her, but would she love a nerdy scientist's son like me.

However, love is secondary right now, my priority is protecting my friends, I may not have Spirit Powers like Daniel, but I'm ready to fight for them, they are the only family I have and I will not lose them.


	14. Hideaway

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: I am glad you like the fic. Daniel and his friends are on the run now but Vlad is right behind them.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you liked this chapter.**

**PotterPhantomKitten: I am glad you liked the fic, yes Vlad and Hitler are very evil and having them together is bad news for everyone.**

**Chapter XIV: Hideaway**

**Daniel**

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as soon as we were far enough from the camp.

"An old Gypsy gathering spot, with any luck, the Nazis aren't there yet," I said as pushed the cart down a street to until we reached an old building, "here we are," I said as I opened the door and gently pushed the cat inside.

"All right you three can come out," I said as I removed the blanket, "it isn't a resort but at least we'll be safe here," I said as I helped them out.

"What are we going to do, when they come here? I mean won't take long for the Gestapo to find us," Tucker said worriedly. He was right the Gestapo's spies are everywhere and probably have spotted us. It's only a matter of time before we were caught again.

"I don't know, we'll have to worry about that bridge when we cross it, for now we're safe," I said as I walked away to some thinking.

"What to do," I said as I walked up the stairs to my old 'hiding place.' Every gypsy in Germany knows this place and comes here to hide from the law. My mom told me that I was born in this place and when I was five I used to hide in here so I claimed it as my own.

Downstairs I could hear Tucker and Sam arguing, probably about what he said to me.

Sam seems to defend me and she is a good friend but there is something about her that draws me to her. When she comforted me on the train it was like she was looking into my soul and when she laid with me on the floor I felt at peace and didn't want to leave her embrace. What was I thinking; it could never work out, besides she wouldn't want to be with Spirit Walker like me and certainly not a gypsy, but stranger things have happened.

I peered through a hole in the curtain, Nazis were swarming all over the place talking to people hoping to get information on our whereabouts, hopefully some people will have the courage to stand up to Hitler's cronies.

I panic for second as saw one Gestapo member look up at the window like he saw me. I retreated back and went to a corner to think about what was happening.

While I was sitting there, I heard someone come up the stairs, "who's there?" I ask nervously, thinking it might a Gestapo or even worse Vladimir himself.

There was no answer but soon my question was answered as I saw Sam walk into the room, "you okay Daniel?" she asked as she walked towards me, "you've been quiet, I was starting to worry about you," she said as she smiled at me.

"I just needed some time to think about what do next. Tucker's right we can't stay here forever," I told her, "I don't know what to do after this," I told her as tears raced down my face in despair. I didn't want to go back to Dachau and that nightmare, but we also couldn't stay here.

"You'll think of something, I know it," she said as she dried my tears. She looked into my eyes and noticed the wounds near them, "what did those monsters do to you," she gasped as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told her. I didn't want to be reminded of those horrible experiments where Mengele had injected my eyes with some chemical to see if he could change their color (they change from blue to green when I become the Phantom, but he wanted to see if chemicals to change them as well).

"I understand, but if you do want to talk about you can come to me," she said with a smile as she stroked what was left my hair (which was a few clumps here and there), "Everything's going to be all right," she said as she put her arms around me and comforted me.

**Vladimir**

"Have you found any sign of the boy and his friends," I asked one of my men as they reported their findings to me here.

"_Nein,_ we have found no sign of them, though we have found other traitors " he told me nervously.

"Very well, continue your search and report back to me at once," I said as I dismissed them to continue their work.

I had searched all over Amitystadt with no sign of them. We had captured some other traitors but they knew nothing of the boy, "where could they be hiding?" I asked myself until it hit me, "of course that's where they're at, the only probably is where to find them," I said as I flew off looking, hoping to capture those fools.

**Sam**

Poor Daniel, what the Nazis did to him was inhumane and I wish I could make him feel better. I just want to hold him in my arms and be there for him.

I stared into his eyes and saw the sadness and despair in them that it makes me cry, but I need to be strong for him in case he needs someone to lean on.

I can feel the attraction between us get stronger, there is no denying that it exists now, but I still feel that I shouldn't let me emotions reign, "Daniel," I began to say until I noticed that his eyes are closed, he fell asleep in my arms.

I gently cradle his head in my arms and whisper, "Sleep tight, Daniel," as I watched him in his dream world, thinking of what he could be dreaming about.

**Tucker**

"You know Tucker that wasn't very nice what you told Daniel. He's doing the best he could," Valerie scolded me. Ever since I had asked Daniel what the next step was, she and Sam have been mad at me. They thought it was 'insensitive' of me to ask that.

"Okay so maybe it was a bit harsh, but I just wanted to know what's next. We both know that the Nazis won't give up," I admitted trying to defend my point of view, "I'm sorry Valerie I guess it was just upset," I told her as I sighed.

"I guess you're ri…," she began to say until we heard someone pounding on the door. Valerie peeked out, "it's the Nazis, we have to go. Find Daniel and Sam and tell them we have to leave," she said as we went to find Sam and Daniel and hopefully escape before we are caught again.


	15. Vestiges of the Past

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: I'm glad you love the fic so much, and I'm glad I'm keeping you wanting more.**

**PotterPhantomKitten: Yes it was insensitive of Tucker to say that, but remember this is Tucker Foley we're talking about.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Keep readings because things get exciting from here**

**Chapter XV: Vestiges of the Past**

**Daniel**

I had the most wonderful dream; I dreamt that my family was still alive and we performing at a local fair (as we have done for years, although my father usually just talks about his 'encounters' with the spirits) and Sam was in the audience. She was taking the sights and sounds (especially my world famous disappearing act) and enjoying every minute of it.

However, like all good things it had to come to an end.

"Daniel, Daniel," I heard Tucker's voice as I woke up. I gently adjusted Sam (who had her arms lovingly around me) and got up.

"What's wrong, Tucker?" I asked as I sat up. Tucker seemed nervous and soon I know why as I could people yelling '_achtung, achtung' _outside, "Nazis!" I hissed as I got Sam up so we can leave.

"What's wrong, " she asked as she sat up and rubbed the dust out of her eyes.

"Nazis, that's what. We need to leave now," I said as I raced downstairs, "follow me, hurry," I whispered as we found Valerie downstairs.

"Where are we going, Daniel?" She asked as I led them to old corner of the building.

"We're going to escape through the sewers," I said as I lifted a board revealing a tunnel, "this leads to the sewers. Hopefully, we'll be able to make it the train station where we'll stow away on a train bound for France. Once we're in France, we'll hitch a ride aboard an ocean liner bound for America," I said. I knew it wasn't the best of plans but it's the best I could do on such short notice.

"We better hurry," Sam said as I went down the tunnel first and helped my friends inside and we made our way from the building.

**Vladimir**

"_Achtung! _Open this door at once or we'll break it down," my men ordered as the prepared to break down the door.

"Let me do it," I said as I walked through the door and opened it for my men.

"_Danke, Herr _von Plasmius_," _ they said as they entered the building and began searching for the children.

I looked around the area, it brought back bad memories. I was here when the accident ruined my life. "Curse Jack Fenton!" I hissed as I blasted a wall in anger. My men looked astounded by my feat of power, "Don't look at me _dumkopfs _find those children," I yelled as they poured into every room.

"_Mein Herr, _I've found something," one of them called out from an old corner, "it looks likes they escaped through this tunnel," he said pointing to what looked like a tunnel. I recognized as a Gypsy escape route, there are thousandsof across Germany and Europe. "I think I know where they are going," I said, "Order your men out of here, then destroy this place, " I ordered as I left through the door.

"_Ja, Mein Herr!_" the captain said as he ordered everyone out so he could burn it.

I watched as the last of them exited the building and they torched the place. The cackled and roared as it sent smoke up into the air, "Let this be a warning to all who defy the Third Reich," I said to myself, "Captain, have you men march to nearest rail station, but stay hidden," I told them as I walked away to continue my search for Daniel.

**Sam**

Thanks to Daniel's help, we evaded the Nazis and continued our march to freedom, but it has taken its toll on him. He is still very weak from his torture and a few times has stumbled.

I told him he could lean on me for support, I feel so bad for Daniel and I wish I could do more to help him after he's done so much for us. I look into his eyes and see the weight that burdens him. The weight of losing everything he held dear, a weight I know all too well.

I wish I could take it off him, but the only thing that can do that is beyond my abilities.

We continued for a couple more yards until I felt Daniel began to collapse again, "we have to stop," I said as I gently laid Daniel on the ground and tended to him as best I could.

"Do you think, we'll actually make it to France," Tucker asked as he looked at Daniel laying on the floor half conscious from exhaustion.

He slightly opened his eyes, "I…hope…so," he said before drifting into sleep again.

I was about say something until I heard something, "It's the Nazis. They're following us," I said pointing to the ceiling, "come on, follow me," I said picking up Daniel and leading down a tunnel.

**Tucker**

"Where are we going Sam?" I asked as I followed her down a corridor in the sewers, "do you know where what you're doing," I said weary of her plan.

"Yes, I do, Tucker," she said, "You know Foley, this could be a lot easier if you didn't question every single thing," she told me, she was mad at me, I could tell and decided to back down before I made her even more mad.

An hour later we stopped, "Where are we?" I asked as I helped Sam carry Daniel up a ladder which led into a large house.

"Welcome to the old Manson home," Sam said exhausted, "we should be safe here for now," she said as we collapsed on the floor and rested for what little time we could.


	16. Leaving the Manson House

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: Our heroes are resilient and they won't back down without a fight. Glad you like the fic.**

**PotterPhantomKitten: You're right no matter what time he's in, he'll always be the same old Tucker Foley. Glad you like the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: we're a little of the Nazi invasion of France but you're right, even there they won't be safe. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XVI: Leaving the Manson House**

**Daniel**

I don't remember much, except falling on the cold cement of the sewer's walk way then everything went black.

When I came to again, I found myself lying on old bed in a strange room, "where am I?" I asked myself as I sat up. I was afraid we had landed back in Dachau and knew that Mengele was waiting for me as soon we were captured again.

"Relax Daniel, you're safe," I heard Sam's soothing voice say as she places a hand on me and pushed me back down, "You need to rest before we go on further. The Nazis were on to us and we had to make a detour at my family's ancestral home to rest before we go any further," she told me with a smile.

"Where is your ancestral home?" I asked curious to see how close we were to our goal.

"We're not too far off; the train station is about ten miles to the north of here. We should be able to make it," she said as she handed me a glass of water, "how you feeling?" she asked as concern twinkled in her violet eyes.

"Weak," I said as sipped at the water, my hands trembled and she had to hold them to steady them while I drank my water.

"Then, rest Daniel," she said as she placed the glass beside the bed, "You're going to need your strength if we're going to make it to France," she told me as she sat beside me and held my hands until my lids began feel heavy and fell back to sleep. The last thing I heard was Sam whispering, "Good night Daniel," before I submitted to the darkness of sleep.

**Vladimir**

We have searched for miles and still found no sight of Daniel or his friends.

"Where could they be?" I asked as I left another building with the family in custody for being traitors to the Reich.

While I was chaining them up, one of my men reported back to me, "_Mein Herr,_ we think we know where they are. Someone has reported to the Gestapo that there is activity in the old Manson House. It might be them," he said nervously.

"They should be heading to the train station nearby. Have your men board the train, even though France is _technically _not our territory, there are Germans in France and where there are Germans there is Germania which is your territory. Remain hidden, no one is to know that you're there, understood?" I told him as he left to follow orders.

Soon Daniel, you will be brought back and you will either join in making history or you will return to Dachau, the choice is yours.

**Tucker**

While Sam was busy caring for Daniel, me and Valerie kept eye out for any Nazis that might be in the area. Earlier we had seen someone talk to a Gestapo officer and feared they were looking for us, but since then the Nazis seem to have left.

"Who knows maybe the Nazis gave up, I'm sure Hitler has better things to do than search for us," I told Valerie as I peeked out and saw no Gestapo, SA, or SS in the area.

"If only it were that easy," Valerie sighed as she checked the area once more for any of Hitler's thugs.

"Do you see anything?" I asked her, I was getting anxious and wanted to get to out of this place.

"Yeah, it looks like a couple squads heading towards the station, I think we better go," she told me as she got up. "I'm going to warn Sam and Daniel, Tucker, get ready to leave," she said as she went to get Sam and Daniel so we could leave.

**Sam**

I was busy tending to Daniel when Valerie came in and warned us about the Nazis, "They're heading to the train station. We better go now, if we want to be unseen," she said as we helped Daniel up and went to get Tucker.

"Come on, we'll go the back way," I said as we made our way downstairs, "Tucker, move it. We're going to the station. Hopefully, the Nazis won't see us," I said as left through the back door.

"Leave that to me," Daniel said, "we'll hold hands and I can make you all invisible," he said as he held out his hand to me.

"You're still weak, are you sure this is a good idea," I asked him unsure if this would hurt him or not.

"We have no choice, it's the only way to remain unseen," he said as I took his hand while Tucker took mine and Valerie his. "Everyone ready," Daniel said as he closed his eyes as a strange energy surrounded us and suddenly I felt light. "Okay hang on," he said as we passed through a wall (which was an odd experience) and left the house to get the station, hopefully before the Nazis can get on.


	17. The Amity Express

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: That is the question is it. You know Vlad's not going to give up, this Vlad we're talking about here. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XVII: The Amity Express**

**Vladimir**

At last, I have found those kids, according to my men, they were spotted heading for the train station.

"We have them, follow them and capture them. I don't care about the girl, the intellectual's son, and his partner but Daniel I want alive, understood," I told a group of SS troops. They nodded and left to do follow orders.

Soon Daniel will be captured again and his friends brought to justice.

**Daniel**

We were almost to the train station, when I heard a noise, "uh oh, we have trouble," I said as peeked from a corner and saw a couple SS troops after us. "They're coming for us. I'm going to have some fancy flying, so hang on tight," I said as I took to the sky and flew in the direction of the station evading the Nazis who were yelling in German and trying desperately trying to shoot us.

"Sorry for the scare but it was the only way to ditch those fools," I told them as I saw the station coming up and landed.

"That's okay, I enjoyed actually," Sam said as she blushed a bit before turning away.

"Are you okay," I asked as we walked up to the train and got on hoping not to be seen by anyone.

"Yeah, I just a got warm from all the…running we did," she said nervously as we got into the passenger car and found some empty seats.

I could tell that really wasn't the reason, but I'll let her tell me when she's ready.

"We should be safe, but just in case, get ready to run if any Nazis show up," I said as I got up to look around, "if we get separated we'll meet in the caboose," I said before I left.

Something was giving me the creeps but I wasn't sure about it as everything looked normal. "Everything seems fine," I said as I looked around the car noticing that a couple people were looking me, giving me the creeps but I shrugged it off until I heard someone scream.

**Sam**

Daniel had gone to look around and told us to stay in the passenger car for safety.

"Why does Daniel get to have the fun, I mean I can fight Nazis as well as anybody," Tucker complained as he slouched in his seat with a frown.

"You mean you can shoot people without a problem, Tucker," I told him teasingly, knowing how squeamish he gets about things (he nearly fainted when he saw Daniel after his session with the _good_ doctor).

"You mean I would have to kill them?" he said as I noticed that his face starting turning green a bit, "I thought all we had to do is punch them?" he asked nervously.

I was about to say something when I felt a gun to the back of my neck. "Hey what's the big idea" I said as I turned around and saw Nazis standing behind me. "Don't you helmet brains give up," I said as I glared at them.

"You're done for _Fräulein!" _the one with the gun pointed me spat angrily, "it's the end of the..," he began to say before I knocked him out causing him to drop his gun, but before I could escape another one shot me in the arm causing me to scream for a moment.

"Big mistake," I hissed as I regained my composure, picked up the fallen Nazi's gun and shot my attacker in the chest. "Tucker, Valerie, run!" I said as I made quick work of the remaining Nazis and left with them.

"Where are we going?" Valerie asked as we ran out of the car to the coupler that connected the passenger car to the dining car.

"We're going to find Daniel," I said as I jumped from one to the other, "Hurry up," I called out as Valerie followed me, leaving only a nervous Tucker on the passenger car.

**Tucker**

We had dodged the Nazis (which after seeing Sam shoot them mad me lose my appetite for a year) and made it to the outside of the passenger car to the coupler where we were to jump to the dining car. There was just one problem I froze with nervousness.

"Come on, Tucker let's go," I heard Sam yell out as I looked out to the space between the cars. All I could think about was falling and that terrified me.

However another one soon paralyzed me, the sound of Nazis heading towards us, "I thought you took care of them Sam?" I yelled at her now deciding which was worse, being captured by the Nazis or falling to my death.

"Tucker will you hurry up before the helmet heads come for us," Sam yelled again getting agitated by my stalling.

I couldn't move or speak, what was I too die in a concentration camp or die falling from a train car. Luckily (or at least I thought it was lucky) Sam made up my mind for me. She took a rope hanging on the dining car, had Valerie made a loop on one end and threw it around my waist and pulled me across to the dining car.

"Come on, let's go," she said as I got off my knees and followed them into the dining car before the Nazis could catch up.


	18. Among the Gypsies

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic:**

**Shining Zephyr: I'm saving the fight between Vladimir and Daniel for the end. I would love to call Vladimir a fruit loop, but it would seem out of place in this time period.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Glad you liked the chapter.**

**PotterPhantomKitten: That was a close escape and glad you liked it. I had read the book **_**Polar Express**_** when I was younger, but I was hoping the name was reminiscent of the Orient Express.**

**Chapter XVIII: Among the Gypsies**

**Vladimir**

My men have finally spotted them heading to France on a train, but they shall not be successful.

"Run all you want to Daniel but I will find you," I said as I transformed into Vladimir von Plasmius and flew off to France in hopes of finding them and bringing them back to Germany.

**Daniel**

While going to investigate the scream I ran into Tucker, Sam, and Valerie in the dining car. "I thought I told you to stay in the passenger car?" I asked them wondering why they left.

"We ran into some problems there," Valerie explained to me.

"Yeah, problems that rhyme with 'Nazi'" Tucker said as we sat down at a table. "So what have you been up to?" he asked as he caught his breath.

I was about to answer until I heard someone coming, "Everyone hold hands," I whispered as I turned us invisible just as two SS troops came in.

"Colonel have you found any sight the prisoners," one of them asked impatiently as he scanned the car for any sign of us but could see nothing.

"_Nein_, although some of our men were felled and witnesses claim to have seen them, There has been no sign of them, _Mein Herr,_" the other one said worriedly.

The leader was about to leave, when Tucker sneezed blowing our cover.

"_Was ist das?_" he yelled as he held out his gun, "show yourselves," he shouted as he searched the room but could find nothing.

"I'll use the Spirit Spotlight," the other one said as got out the device and began to search the car.

"Found anything," the superior asked as he followed the light with his gun in hand.

"_Ja, _I've found them," the colonel shouted as he shone the light on us and pulled out his gun. "_Halt!_" he shouted as he went to shoot us but I blasted him with green lightning before he could fire.

"Come on, let's go," I said as I phased us through the roof only to be surrounded by Nazis. "This is bad," I muttered as I heard their weapons being loaded.

"We're goners, aren't we?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"Not yet," I said as I closed my eyes and used my ice spell to freeze the Nazis in their tracks and flew away.

"Where are we going," Sam asked curiously as soared throw the sky.

"You'll see, trust me," I said hoping it was still there.

**Sam**

We flew through the air for some time until we came upon a small campsite near the town of Dijon. I could see that there men, women and children dressed in bright clothes sitting by the fire.

When we landed they seemed scared of us and even some took out weapons, but Daniel began talking to them in some language (which he explained to me was Romani, the language of Gypsies) and they calmed down.

Soon, a tall man dressed in reds and oranges came out from a tent and walked up towards Daniel speaking again in Romani. Daniel began to speak, he would point to us every once in awhile and say our names.

When he was finished the man smiled and lead us to the campsite and left yelling at someone.

"It's okay; I talked to the leader of the camp and told him our problem. They've allowed us to stay with them as long as we want to hide from the Nazis," he told us as he sat down beside the fire. "The leader went to get some food for us, trust me guys, you haven't lived until you eat Gypsy food," he said with a smile.

I looked around at the tents nears us and saw they were adorned with a wolf standing on two feet with green eyes and a green cloak. Daniel could tell that I was curious and told me that the wolf was this camps protector spirit.

"Every Gypsy camp has it's own spirit protector. Mine was the Spirit Dog who guards the souls of the just from evil and sometimes I was mistaken for a protector because I defend those who need help," he explained to me as the leader of the camp brought out four plates of food.

It looked scrumptious (except for the meat, but out of politeness for our host I ate it anyway, even thought it made me feel sick). We had roasted rabbits with dried herbs, potatoes and a small glass of water to drink.

After dinner, it was time for the camp to gather round and hear a story. Since we were guests Daniel was asked to go first.

He told the story of how he fought this powerful ghost one time. The entire was camp was captivated and hung on his every word.

Finally it was time for bed, the camp leader had four tents pitched for us and showed us to them. Daniel thanked him in Romani then went into his tent to sleep.

"Good night, Sam," he said peeking his head out of his tent before going to sleep.

"_Gute Nacht,_" I replied warmly before I laid down on the ground and drifted off to sleep.

**Tucker**

That dinner was amazing, Daniel was right; you haven't lived until you've eaten Gypsy food.

Normally after such a dinner I can sleep very well, but something was keeping me up tonight. I kept hearing a motor bicycle off in the distance, but every time I would look outside I would see nothing (except for the time I spotted a man on one with a gray coat and blond hair, but I quickly brushed it off as a tourist).

All night long I would hear the bike and something told me that this wasn't a good thing.


	19. Spies

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: It's not the Gypsies you should be worrying about. Yes, there is going to be a battle between Daniel and Vladimir and don't worry I'm trying to come up with an appropriate nickname for Daniel to call Vladimir. Glad you like the fic**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: No, I've never had rabbit either. I picked it because it was something small which is important if you travel from place to place like the Gypsies do. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XIX: Spies**

**Vladimir**

"Are you certain it was them?" I asked my informant, a man by the name of Jean 13, anxious to find any leads on my targets.

"_Oui, monsieur,_ the four of them just as you described them. They're at a Gypsy camp in Dijon," Jean said as he got on his motor bicycle and smiled. "Now how about 4,000 Reichmarks you said I'd get," he said holding out his hand.

"Fine, but you better be right about this," I said as I took out a large stack of bills and gave to them.

"_Merci, _it's been a pleasure doing business with you, _au revoir,_" he said as he sped off laughing.

Once he was gone I turned to my men, "All right, they have been spotted in Dijon. Your orders are to capture them by any means necessary as long as Daniel is alive, understood? Now go!" I yelled as they marched off to find them. Soon Daniel you will be captured, very soon.

**Daniel**

The night was pretty uneventful, until I heard someone shouting outside from what I could hear it sounded like German. "What's going on?" I said as I got up and peered out and saw several of the Gypsies lying dead on the ground.

While I was looking I heard someone yell out, "over there!" as I saw two Nazis look towards me and start running.

"Not good!" I said as I walked through the tent and raced over to Sam and Tucker's. "Sam, Tucker, wake up, we have a Nazi problem," I said as I grabbed them by the hand, made ourselves invisible and flew away before the Nazis could find us.

"What's going on, Daniel," Sam asked as she finally realized that something was going on (she's a heavy sleeper).

"The Nazis found us and we had to leave," I explained to her, "I figure our best bet is to head for Paris. It's close to our goal of Le Havre and we can lose the Nazis in the crowd of the city," I told her.

We flew for several hours until we reached the town of Montbard, "I think we should stop here for awhile," I said as we landed in a corner.

"Now all we have to do is fine a place to stay," I said as I looked around for someplace that would take four refugees from a concentration camp in.

**Sam**

We landed in the town of Montbard, outside of Dijon. Daniel had suggested that we looked for a place to stay.

While I was looking I heard a voice whisper, "Psst_, mademoiselle_, over here." I turned around and a saw a man in a black trench coat and hat with red sunglasses standing in a far corner, "I can help you evade the Nazis. Don't worry I have no love of Adolf Hitler," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked curious as to who this stranger was and why he wanted to help us.

"I go by many names, depends on where you see me. However, here, I am known as _Monsieur_ Amorpho, master spy and trickster extraordinaire," he said bowing politely.

"How can we trust you, you said yourself that you're a master spy," I asked him suspicious of his motives.

"You're smart, I like that. Answer me this then, would Adolf Hitler hire someone who is wanted in Germany for being a spy and the assassination of military officer," he asked with a chuckle.

I thought for a secondand said, "Okay, but if you double cross us you're in big trouble," I threatened him.

"Trust me I would never give anyone to Hitler," he said as I took to him Daniel to see what he says.

I looked around and until I saw him near an old warehouse, "Daniel, I have someone for you to meet," I said as I walked up to him.

"Sam, who's this?" he asked pointed to Amorpho worrying he might be Nazi spy.

"This is M. Amorpho; he's a spy who has no love for the Nazis. He said he can help us get to where we want to go," I explained to Daniel.

He looked over the spy for awhile, his mind working to figure out if he could trust him or not. Finally after what seemed an eternity he replied, "We can use all the help we can get. You and Amorpho stay here while I get Tucker. If you two run into trouble we'll meet a few blocks down on the Rue de Charlemagne, understood," he asked to which we nodded as he left to find Tucker, who always seems to wander off.

**Tucker**

"I told you that we shouldn't have wondered off, what if we get caught," Valerie chided me for what she called my 'carelessness' (all I did was wander a couple of blocks to what I thought was a butcher shop, but my nose was mistaken).

"I can't help it, I thought I smelled meat," I replied defensively, "This best thing to do is stay here," I informed her. Even though we were fighting, there was an attraction between us and if we get out of this alive I might take her out on a romantic evening.

While we were standing there, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and there was no one there. I was creeped out and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice say, "For once Tucker, you're actually using your head."

I looked and saw Daniel smiling at me, "At least I have your attention," he said holding back a laugh.

"Very funny, did you find anything," I said a little annoyed by his joke.

"No, but Sam met a spy named Amorpho he said he can help us get to Paris," he told us as he took us to where he left Sam and this Amorpho was.

"Any trouble?" he asked Sam as we approached them.

"Not anything we couldn't handle," Sam said as Amorpho took out a small box and put on a disguise that made him look like a Nazi.

"She's right _Mein Herr_," he said mockingly before taking it off, "All joking aside, we better head to my headquarters before any Nazis show up," he said as he beckoned us to follow him to his base where we would plan our the next part of our escape.


	20. A Ride Through the French Countryside

**Author's Notes: thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: thank you for noticing the error, it's corrected now. I'm glad you like the fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.**

**Chapter XX: A Ride Through the French Countryside**

**Vladimir**

"Well," I asked as I searched through the remains of the camp. The sight of it brought back bitter memories for me, ones that I swore to suppress until my death. Luckily for me one of my men came up to me with some news.

"_Mein Herr, _we have searched the remains of the camp. There is no sign of the prisoners they must have escaped," he said nervously, "What are your orders?" he asked waiting for my reply.

"Destroy the camp; we can't have any gypsies escaping here again. Once you're finished continue your search. Call in reinforcements, but keep it low, I don't want to attract attention, understood?" I asked as I he nodded and left to do the bidding.

I watched as my men burnt the camp to ashes, "So the past burns away leaving the world clear for the future," I whispered as I watched the fire sparkle until it was extinguished and we continued our search again.

**Daniel**

Amorpho took us to his headquarters in an old mansion on the outskirts of the town, "Welcome to Château de Amorpho as I call it," he said as he opened the door and showed us inside.

"You live here?" Tucker asked as we looked around the old mansion. Through it looked unimpressive on the outside but inside housed almost any type of spy device you can imagine.

"Only when I'm in France," Amorpho said as he took out some maps of France to look at, "I have similar places in England, Belgium, and Switzerland," he told us, "oh try not touch anything, huh," he said studying his maps.

"Hey what does this device to?" Tucker asked as he picked up a walking stick that suddenly shot out a small arrow from the tip.

Amorpho massaged his temples and sighed, "It's a walking stick that shoots poison arrows. Next time, when I say don't touch anything, please listen," he said as he went back to his maps.

"What's your plan Amorpho," I asked as looked at the map he was studying.

"Well, you weren't far off, by suggesting Paris, but ditching the Nazis will require more than just a crowded city. You'll need disguises. Lucky for you, I am the master of disguise," he said as he walked over to an old chest and opened it.

"Do you think we can really fool them," I asked as he searched for some costumes for us.

"Are you joking, I once took the crown jewels from the Tower of London without the guards knowing. I think I can fool the Nazis," he said as he found us some costumes, "these should do nicely," he chuckled.

**Sam**

Once we got our disguises on we were ready to leave.

"Does everyone remember the story," Amorpho asked as came out dressed in a tuxedo with a monocle.

"I think so, we are Gendarmeries escorting the Vicomte du Languedoc, his daughter, and her friend from Nice to Paris for a holiday," Daniel said as he and Tucker came out dressed as a French policemen.

"_Bien, _now let's get to the car," he said as we walked outside to a black Rolls-Royce with a blank license plate, "a beauty isn't she," Amorpho said pleased with his automobile.

"How did you get this, these things cost a fortune," Tucker said with almost drooling over the car in front him.

"It was a gift from the Prince of Monaco," he said as he opened the door for us, "you ready daughter," he said to me with a smile.

"Why do I have to wear this thing," I said as I cringed at the pink dress and tiara he had me wear.

"Well it would be too obvious even for Hitler's men, if you dressed like you came out of a Bram Stoker novel," he said with a sigh, "trust me it's better this way," he concluded as he hopped in the driver's seat and we took off.

**Tucker**

Never I have seen a car like Amorpho's before. Not only is it a Rolls-Royce but it has tons of spy gear built into it (A scientist's dream come true).

However, we had little time talk about the car as we had to focus on getting to Paris without the Nazis knowing about us.

We were doing good until we reached the town of Châtillon-sur-Seine where a couple Nazis were guarding the entrance.

"_Halt, wer ist das?" _one of them said as they pointed a gun at us.

"_Bonjour,"_ Amorpho said politely to the officer, "I am Sébastien St. Pierre, Vicomte du Languedoc and this is my daughter Christelle and her friend Élise. We're on our way to Paris for holiday. Christelle has wanted to see the Eiffel Tower since she was three," Amorpho said with a smile.

"What of these two?" the other Nazi asked as he glared at Daniel and me with his gun pointed at us.

"I am Inspector Noël de Christophe and this is Inspector Pascal St. Jean. We were assigned to protect the Vicomte and guests on their holiday," Daniel said saluting the Nazi with a traditional French salute that Amorpho taught him

"We were not informed of this," the first Nazi said scrutinizing the car and us as if he didn't trust us.

"Well of course I didn't tell you. Since when does a Frenchman tell a German, where he's going," Amorpho said acting offended by the German's comment.

The Nazis talked it over with themselves then turned and said, "very well, you may go," as he waved us on and we left.

While we were leaving I could swear I saw the Nazis looking us. Something tells me that this won't be a 'holiday.'


	21. The Secret of the Black Rolls Royce

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: I'm flattered by your appraisal of my writing skills. I am honored that you think so highly of my work. I'm glad you love the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: That's what I'm aiming for here is that spy movie feel. Glad you like the story.**

**Chapter XXI: The Secrets of the Black Rolls-Royce**

**Vladimir**

After they left the Gypsy camp, there has been no trace of them in France.

"Where could they be?" I hissed as stamped the ground trying to think of where they could they be. I knew Daniel could make people invisible but not for the length they've been now.

While I was searching a group of Gypsies for them (one of whom recognized me, I had to kill that one to keep my secret) an officer reported back to me, "_Mein Herr, _we think we may have found them," he said happily.

I smiled and turned away from the Gypsies to face him, "Really, where were they seen," I asked eagerly.

"They were said to be in 1919 black Rolls-Royce dressed as Gendarmeries riding down the Avenue du Jeanne de Arc," he said reporting back the information to me.

"Have some of you men follow them. Keep me updated," I said as I dismissed him, "soon Daniel you will be mine," I said as I walked away to plan my attack.

**Daniel**

We were driving from Châtillon-sur-Seine to St-Florentin when I looked behind us and gulped, "We have company," I said as I saw a black Mercedes Benz tailing us, "Don't they give up," I hissed.

"Not to worry," Amorpho said as he flicked as switch and a Gatling gun popped up from the trunk, "this should take care of it, Valerie show those Nazis what happens when Mercedes meets Gatling," he said as Valerie manned the gun and fired at the Nazis.

"No one catches Amorpho," the master spy said as Valerie shot the tire and activated another switch which covered the entire car in steel, "1 inch think steel armor, those Nazis can't penetrate it," he said as the Nazis started shooting at us.

"They're still chasing after us," I said as I saw the Nazis chasing us on foot and another car on the road ahead of us.

Amorpho chuckled, "you would think so," he said as he pushed a button and drove off the bridge we were on. Soon as we were in the air the tires popped off and four platoons appeared where the tires were as he hit the water. "HA! British engineering beats German every time," Amorpho said laughing as we landed on the Seine and began sailing.

**Sam**

"That's amazing," I said as we floated down the river Seine and watched the Nazis we left behind.

"_Merci_, mademoiselle," Amorpho said politely, "The only problem this puts us off course. We were supposed to go to St-Florentin and proceed to Paris via the Secret Way. However now, we'll have to go up the Seine to Troyes and from there Paris," he said as he steered the boat.

I looked out the peaceful Seine, my mind suddenly drifted away from the escape and wandered into thoughts about Daniel.

Ever since I met him in Dachau, there has been an attraction between us and it has been growing since.

What started like a spark has become an irresistible force pulling us together. There is just something about him that drawing to me a longing that is not satisfied until I am with him.

My daydream was cut short though as I saw a couple black boats following us on the river, "I hate to say this, but we have a problem," I said as I watched the boats gain speed and catch up to us.

"That's what they think," Amorpho said as he increased his speed, "now to send them a present," he said as pushed a button and fired a torpedo at the Nazis but they dodged it. "They're good, but no one beats me. William, man the gun," he said as he got out his Gatling gun again.

"Aye aye, and it's Daniel not William," Daniel replied as he took control of the gun and fired at the oncoming Nazis.

"How far are we from Troyes," I asked him as I watched Daniel take down the remaining enemies.

"We should be there very soon," he said as he looked ahead and saw the town coming up on the horizon.

**Tucker**

"Welcome to Troyes," Amorpho said as we approached the shore and switched his care back to land mode. "Try not to wander off here. I know the town but not well enough to go running after you if you get lost," he said as we got on the road and pulled over to look at a map.

"How far are we off from Paris?" Daniel asked as he glanced at the map.

However before he could answer a voice said, "_Guten Tag, _Your Excellency," Amorpho looked up and saw a squad of Nazis surrounding us.

"I believe the correct saying is _Auf Wiedersehen_," Amorpho smiled as he took out a grenade and threw at the Nazis before speeding away, "We're not far off from our goal. If we don't run into anymore Nazis we can make it to Paris," he explained to us, but I my mind was wondering.

While we were drivingI spotted a bistro serving steak, "can we stop here, I'm really hungry," I asked hoping to get a yes.

"Not now, Tucker we need to keep going," Daniel said as Amorpho picked up the pace.

After a few hours of driving, we stopped to rest up for a bit. This was the perfect chance to go to that Bistro and get some steak.

I quietly walked away from where the rest were standing and looked at the streets, "now let's see was it on Avenue du Hugo or Rue de Concord," I said confused, which was soon replaced by fear as I saw some Nazis walking this. "How many did Hitler send here, the entire Third Reich," I said to myself as hid behind a trash can only to my cover blown by a stray cat.

"_Halt!" _one of the Nazis yelled as they ran towards me.

"Not a single step closer or else," I said as I picked up a large stone on the ground and threw at the closest one hitting him on the head and knocking him out. "It's now or never," I said as I picked his gun, closed my eyes and fired. I could hear the Nazi yell as he hit the ground and escaped as they stood there shocked.

I don't know how long I was running when I decided I needed a break, "Maybe I ran all the way Paris," I joked as I caught my breath and sat down on the street. I was lost now with angry Nazis after me, "Can this get any worse," I said with a sigh as I felt a gun in the back of my neck, "That is the last time I say that," I muttered as I saw a Nazi behind me ready to shoot.


	22. Guessing Game

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: I'm glad you love the fic, as I said in my PM to you Vladimir is keeping a low profile and it's going to make the battle between him and Daniel all the more exciting.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: No matter what time period he's in, he's still the same old Tucker Foley we know. Glad you love the fic.**

**XXII: Guessing Game**

**Vladimir**

"_Mein Herr,_" one of my men said as they approached me.

"Yes what is it colonel," I said as I walked through the streets of Châtillon-sur-Seine where Daniel was last seen. However it seems they have disappeared, but no matter I will find them.

"Our sources have found them in Troyes. It's a definite sighting," he said pleased.

"They seem to be heading to the north," I said thinking for a moment before getting out a map of the country and studied it, "I think I know what their goal is," I said as I dismissed the colonel and went to my car to plan Daniel's capture.

**Daniel**

"I told him not to wander off," Amorpho said as we searched the streets of Troyes for Tucker who had vanished.

"If we're going to find Tucker we have to think like Tucker," Sam said, "Now think, if you were him, where would he go?" she pondered trying to narrow the search.

"Hmm, let me think," Amorpho said with a smile on his face. I could tell that he was enjoying this guessing game as any spy would, "I'm smart, maybe a little too smart for my own good and hungry," he said tapping his chin with his gloved hand. He stood silently for a second before smiling, "I have it. Come on, let's not hope we're too late," he said as went to rescue him

We raced through the town hoping we were not too late, "How do you know where he is," I asked Amorpho as I followed him through the streets until he stopped in a corner.

"Shhh, Nazis," he whispered as peeked around and saw a couple troops marching by, "this is going to be a challenge, but that's what a spy does," he told us with a smile as he took out a small device from his coat.

"What's that, " I asked as he held it up, aimed it at the Nazis and pushed a button which fired a small dart. The projectile hit one of the Nazis in the back of the neck and he dropped with a thud.

"Poison dart launcher," he said as he grabbed me and Sam by the wrist and darted off while the men were distracted. "However, we have other problems," he said as he noticed four guards chasing us.

"Do you mind if I handle this," I said as I ran into a corner.

I closed my eyes and said, "Energies of the Spirit World, posses my mortal frame so that in my hand I may control your otherworldly flame," suddenly I felt power surge through my body as it became cold and numb. I had become the Phantom!

"Hey Nazis over here," I said as I blasted with them green lightning, "you didn't bet on Phantom being here," I told them as they fell to the ground unconscious. "Come on we have to find him," I said as we continued our search for Tucker.

**Tucker**

"Now come on guys, you don't want to shoot me," I pleaded as the Nazi aimed his Mauser at me.

The soldier just stood there smiling, "_Auf Wieder…," _ he began to say before he was electrocuted and fell to the ground.

I looked up and saw Daniel standing behind the body, "Tucker why did you run off," he asked me as annoyed look played across his face. "You could have been killed," he told me sternly.

"I'm sorry but I was so hungry," I told him apologetically as we left to meet with Amorpho, Sam, and Valerie.

"Don't worry guys, I found him," Daniel said as we found the rest of our group.

"Tucker Foley, I was so worried about you. You could have been killed," Valerie scolded me like a child.

"I'm sorry Val, I was so hungry," I told her hoping she would understand.

"Only you, but that's why I love you," she said as she hugged me and laughed.

**Sam**

After we rescued Tucker we began the next phase of our journey. According to Amorpho our next stop should be Sens as it's close to where were and that there was a spy ring there that could help us.

"Come on, we better get going," he said as we went back to his car and started our journey to Sens.

The road was quiet and peaceful; I could hear Amorpho humming to himself happily. I could tell that that he was enjoying this as any spy would, this what they lived for.

However that peace was shattered yet again as I spotted a car of Nazis following us, "We have trouble," I said as I saw one stick out the window and start shooting at us.

"Two can play this game," Amorpho said as he pulled a lever and a spike shot out of the back and hit the enemy's tires sending them spinning out of control, "So long," Amorpho called out as we continued on our trip once more.


	23. Le Crâne Vert

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**PotterPhantomKitten: I am glad you love the story, that saying I just came up with off the top of my head, glad you liked it.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Shining Zephyr: I think I know what Daniel is going to call Vladimir but I'm keeping it a surprised/. I'm glad you like the fic.**

**Evil Long Penname having Individual End: I had to come up with something for him to say that would fit the time period. Glad you like fic.**

**Chapter XXIII: **_**Le Crâne Vert**_

**Vladimir**

When I arrived in Troyes, I had found that Daniel had eluded me yet again. I was not upset, quite the opposite since I knew where they were going and would be ready for them.

I walked through the streets, "You can't win, my boy," I told the heavens with a smile. This was a game of wits Daniel was simply mirroring my moves while I was the master who could easily capture him.

I walked up to one of my troops, "Lieutenant, what is the situation?" I asked as looked at me.

"We believe they are heading for Sens," he said calmly, it made sense as they were trying to escape through France. "Shall I send troops to capture them?" he asked curiously.

"No, have them ready at Paris though," I said as I walked away so I could set the final pieces of.

**Daniel**

"Something's wrong here," I said as we entered the town Sens, the trip had been quiet, the Nazis had not attacked since we left Troyes and now they had vanished completely and it gave me a bad feeling.

"I know what you mean, you would think they would be waiting for us," Sam said as we looked around but saw no Nazis not even a single SA troop on the streets, it was really weird.

"They're looking at for the big target. Why try to catch us, when they know our goal," Amorpho said as he parked outside an old building.

"What is this place?" Tucker asked as we got out and looked at the building. Once it must have been amazing but now it was a dump.

"_Le Crâne Vert _or The Emerald Skull," he said as we walked up to the door and opened it. "This is one of the best places for information in all of Europe," he explained as he walked inside to a small booth and we sat down.

"Whatever you do, don't order anything with the phrase _ala mort _it has poison in it," Amorpho said as a waitress came and gave us menus.

"Welcome to _Le Crâne Vert, _I am Desiree, may I start you off with something to drink?" she said as she got a tablet out.

"_Oui, merci, _I'll have a merlot and this time make sure no one laced it with arsenic," Amorpho said as she wrote down his ordered.

"We'll have some milk hold the poison," I said nervously as she took our order and left to get our drinks.

While we were reading the menus a tall man with pale skin and a pointed nose came on stage, "And now _mesdames et messieurs, Le Crâne Vert _is pleased to welcome the one and only intoxicating Ember McClain," he said as a woman in black came out and began to sing.

"Wow, _the _Ember McClain," Amorpho said with a chuckle amazed at the singer.

"What so important about her?" Sam asked baffled by Amorpho's comment.

"She's said to be the best singer in Europe," he said as Desiree came back with our drinks.

"Have you decided what you want to order?" she asked waiting to write down our requests.

"Yes, I would like to know when the eyes open on those who see," Amorpho whispered said as Desiree gave him a strange.

"They are open now, just go into the kitchen and ask and say your fish still has one eyeball on it," she said as she left.

"Come on, I have to go complain to the cook," he said as he signaled us to get up and followed him to the kitchen.

"Can I help you," a woman with black hair wearing a short black dress and a red cape asked us. She looked annoyed to find us here, like we didn't belong.

"Yes, I have a complaint, my fish still has one eyeball on it," he said to her pretending to be upset.

She looked surprised and turned to make sure no one was around and said, "through that the door _monsieur_," she told Amorpho pointing to unmarked door.

"_Merci, _come along," he said as we followed him to the door.

"Where are we going?" Tucker asked as Amorpho knocked the melody of Bach's _Toccata in D Minor_ on the door.

"Who is there," a voice said from behind the door.

"One who cannot see, would you please spare a centime for me, kind sir," Amorpho said calmly.

"_Entré,_"the voice said as we entered the room.

Inside was a bald man wearing a white cloak with one green eye (the other was bandaged)sitting behind a desk.

"The best spy ring in all of France, _Les Observateurs_," Amorpho said as the man beckoned us to sit down and we did so.

"What is it, you wish to know?" the man asked quietly as soon as Sam closed the door.

"The Midnight Express to Fontainebleau, does it leave tonight?" Amorpho replied with a smile.

"Yes it does, why do you want to know this?" the man replied with his eyebrow raised.

"I want to board there are five of us," Amorpho said as he took out some money from his coat. "This should cover it five thousand Francs," he told the man as he handed the money to him.

"_Oui, _it will arrive at the Avenue de St-Saëns at ten to midnight, be there at 11 sharp," he said as he handed Amorpho five tokens.

"_Merci,_" Amorpho said as we got up and left the room, "Come along," he said as we went back to the table, left money to pay for our drinks, went back to the car, and left.

**Sam**

Later that night, we headed for the Avenue de St-Saëns to catch the midnight express to Fontainebleau.

"This is an odd place to catch a train," Tucker said as he looked up wearily at the street sign that was topped with a metal cast of a skull in honor of the composer whom the street is named for.

"It's not a train," Amorpho said as he looked at his pocket watch, "it should be here soon," he said smiling.

Soon, we heard a noise as sewer cover opened and a man dressed in a black cloak appeared, "You five headed to Fontainebleau?" he said.

"Yes," Amorpho said as he handed him the five tokens.

"Ladies first," the man said pointing to the sewer.

Valerie and me walked forward and climbed into the hole. Daniel, Tucker, and Amorpho followed suit.

"Follow me, please," the man said pointing into the sewers.

"You mean we have to travel through the sewer?" Tucker asked looking a bit nauseous.

"Don't worry, we'll be on the walkway and not in the water," Amorpho said as we started down the path into the darkness to the next stop on our trek to freedom.

**Tucker**

I couldn't believe that we were traveling through the sewers. I think I'm going to get sick, the smell is too much, but as always I seem to be the only one suffering.

I'm not sure how long we were walking (I lost track being in this dark, disgusting place) when were stopped at a wall with a skull painted on it with a ladder leading to another sewer cover.

"Here we are, the city limits of Sens. Fontainebleau is only short walk away," he said we climbed out of the sewer and up to the surface, "that will be fifty francs," he said holding out his hand.

"Here you go," Amorpho said as he paid him and the man went back into the sewers. "Come on, we better start walking if we want to enter the city before sunrise," he said as we starting towards Fontainebleau.


	24. The Styxs Flows Through France

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Shining Zephyr: I'm glad you love this fic. Like I said don't worry about Flamers and just write your fics.**

**Chapter XXIV: The Styx Flows Through France**

**Vladimir**

"Ah, Paris, city of love," I said as I walked through streets, making sure my trap for Daniel.

Soon they would be captured again and brought to justice. Daniel, however, is a special case and I am willing to make an exception. I shall offer him one last time to join me and become a part of history or he will be on Mengele's operating table- the choice is up to him.

**Daniel**

"Welcome to Fontainebleau," Amorpho said as we entered the city, "this is our final stop before Paris," he said as we stopped by a street to rest for a moment.

"What are we going to be doing here," I asked as to what Amorpho had up his sleeve this time.

"Prepare to enter Paris. No doubt there's a trap there and we have to be ready for it," he told us, "and if memory serves me right, one of the best spies, besides _moi_, can be found here," he said with a smile.

"This won't involve more sewers would it," Tucker asked dreading the thought having to crawl into the sewers again (he almost fainted during our trip here).

"No I don't think so, but it's an option," Amorpho said as he motioned for us to follow us. "Come on, we should hurry if we want to speak to him," he said as he walked down an abandoned corner to a dead end.

"Now where do we go?" Tucker asked confused at why we stopped at a wall.

Amorpho said nothing, but slowly reached for the middle brick and pushed on it until it came out allowing Amorpho to split the wall revealing a secret room, "be quiet," the master spy whispered as we pointed to where we supposed to go.

"Who is this spy that we are going to see?" Sam asked curious as could be number two next to Amorpho.

"She is a double agent, her boyfriend works for the Nazis but she works for the British and tells them everything. Her name is _Le Chaton, _the Kitten," he said as we walked up to door and he knocked Beethoven's Fifth Symphony on it.

"Who's there," a female voice asked cautiously from the other side.

"Someone who cares for cats," Amorpho said calmly.

"_Entré vous,_" the voice replied as we came in and found a young woman dressed in a red coat and pants and a scarf around her neck. "Amorpho what brings the most wanted spy in Europe to my door," she asked as saw us enter.

"You always knew how to flatter me," Amorpho said with a smile, "I need information on Paris," he said with a smile as he sat down.

"What about it?" _Le Chaton_ asked as she raised an eyebrow at his request.

"I need to know if any Nazis have been sighted there. I have to get these four to Le Havre without any Nazi interference," he explained as he pointed to us. "So what has Jean told you?" he asked her plainly.

She looked around and said, "Okay, Jean hasn't told me much, but I've heard other sources that there are Nazis sighted in Paris. I've even heard Vladimir Masters is there so this has to be big. If you want to avoid them, use the catacombs it's the safest way," she told us.

"_Merci_, how much do we owe you for your services?" Amorpho asked her.

"I've always liked you, Amorpho, so for you fifty Francs," she said calmly.

"The discount price," Amorpho said he paid her, "Thank you again, _au revior,_" he said as we left her hideout and went back on the streets. "Since Vladimir is there, our best bet is to sneak in. Hopefully the _Charon_ is still running. It's been awhile since I've been here," he said as we headed for a nearby river.

**Tucker**

"What's the _Charon,_" I asked nervously thinking it meant we had to go back into the sewers.

"It's the midnight ferry into Paris. It's the best way to enter the city unseen," Amorpho explained as we approached the shore of the Yonne and waited.

"Who are we waiting for?" Sam asked curious as I noticed something coming towards us.

"That," the master spy said as a small boat came to the shore.

"Only the dead may cross these waters," the captain said darkly as he stepped on the land.

"These are dead men and I am their king," Amorpho said ominously with a smile.

"Then enter my boat, king of the dead," the captain replied as we stepped in his boat and we set sail to Paris.

**Sam**

Once we embarked, the captain moved back onto the water and we started for Paris.

The journey was quiet until we reached the town of Evry, I saw on the river a black boat following us.

"Uh guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think we have company," I said as they began shooting at us.

"Apparently, _Le Chaton,_ didn't know everything," Amorpho said as he took out his gun and began shooting at them trying to stop them from catching up to us. "Hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride," he said as he managed to shoot down a Nazi.

I took out the Mauser I stole from the Nazis and fired back. I managed to hit a few of them but my success was short lived as I suddenly felt something hit my chest causing me to fall.

"SAM!" I heard Daniel yell as he raced over to me. Concern flashed in his blue eyes as I noticed I was bleeding. I had been shot.

"Dan...iel," I managed to get with painful breaths. I stared for him, I wanted to tell him that I love him and if I didn't I would never get to tell him.

"What is it Sam?" he asked as he fighting back tears, it broke my heart to see him like this. He was always was so brave and fearless and faced the horrors of Dachau with such bravery that one would swear he was an angelic being not scared of the anything. Now he was crying turning his crystal clear blue eyes bloodshot.

I managed to slowly force myself to painfully sit up, "Daniel…I…lov…," was all I managed to say before Deaths icy hand and cloak washed over me and I fell into oblivion. Farewell sweet Daniel.


	25. Descending to the Underworld

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed this fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: Don't worry Vladimir won't escape justice. You're welcome; anytime you need help with something don't hesitate to send me a PM.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I was originally going to wait till later on the fic to have her die, but the last chapter needed something to keep it going, so I moved it. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Chapter XXV: Descending to the Underworld**

**Vladimir**

I had left Paris, after all I wouldn't want Daniel to find me too soon and ruin everything. I was now in Les Andelys, near Rouen.

"_Mein Herr,_" one of my troops said as he walked up to me. "We have a report of one of the prisoners being killed," he said happily.

I stood silent for a second, energy flushed through my body. The thought that Daniel might be dead was too much. He was to be my apprentice and help me establish Germany's destiny.

"Who was it?" I asked as I shut my eyes knowing they would betray me as von Plasmius.

"The girl, the shopkeeper's daughter, _Mein Herr, _our men shot her on the Yonne heading towards Paris," he said as he tensed up seeing me upset.

I sighed as the energy dissipated, "well done, tell your men to keep an eye out for them, but do not harm the Gypsy, understood," I said as I slowly opened my eyes revealing them to be blue once more.

"_Ja, Mein Herr,"_ he said as he left to obey my orders leaving me alone with my plans.

**Daniel**

"I'm sorry for your loss, William," Amorpho said as he removed his hat from his head and his dark glasses in respect, revealing his salt and pepper colored hair and his brown eyes as we stopped to bury Sam on the banks of the Yonne. We had little time to mourn as we were soon on the river again and continued our journey.

Sam was dead, I had only known her for a short time and yet my heart longed for her like we had known each other forever. I wish I could be with her one last time to tell her how I feel, but that was not going to happen.

After awhile, a new feeling simmered in my mind, anger. I was going to make Vladimir pay for taking my family and friend away and I don't care if I go down with him. I hate him and all he stands for and will see him fall.

While I was thinking, I noticed the Eiffel Tower approaching in the distance.

"We're almost to Paris, she's on the horizon," Amorpho said, he was enjoying this adventure. He was a master spy through and through and focused on the mission with undivided attention, something I wish could do now, but my mind is still focused on Sam and how much I miss her.

**Tucker**

I feel bad for Daniel, he truly loved Sam and now he would never get the chance to tell her.

My mind was however snapped back to the mission when we reached Paris.

"All right, if we are going to get out here we better start our journey into the catacombs now," he said as we landed on the bank and disembarked.

"Wait! Catacombs, as in where they…buried people," I asked nervously, I shuddered at the thought of having to go down into there (and I thought the sewers were bad).

"Yeah, they ran out of room above ground they took all the bones underground. It's really amazing," Amorpho said with a smile.

"Wait, you mean you actually see the bones, they're not in coffins," I said as I grew pale at the idea of looking at real human skeletons.

"Yeah, the walls are lined with skulls," he said calmly.

"Skulls, as in they look at you?" I asked again getting more scared of these catacombs. I didn't go where there were skulls staring at you.

"Yeah, it's to remind of you're limited time on Earth and to make the best of it," Amorpho said.

I wanted to say something but the mere thought of them remind you of your own mortality was too much for me and I fainted.

**Valerie**

"Valerie would you wake Tucker up," Amorpho asked as soon Tucker fainted from the mention of the skulls in the catacombs.

"Sure," I said as I gently sat him and began to shake him. "Come on Tucker this is no time for naps," I said to him but no avail, until an idea popped into my head.

I gently put my hand over his mouth and pinched his nose shut, "this should do the trick," I said as he soon began to start up from lack of air.

Once he was awake I let go. The look on his face was so worth it.

"Valerie, are you trying to kill me," he asked upset and scared that I might have turned on him.

"No, just scare you," I said innocently with a smile.

Before he could respond, Amorpho signaled us to hurry up.

I helped Tucker up and apologized before we followed him to an empty street.

"Here's the entrance to the catacombs," he said as he removed what looked like a sewer cover and climbed into the hole. "Hurry up," he said as we followed into the black abyss of Paris' underground.


	26. Death's Domain

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: Yes we are reaching the climax of the story glad you're enjoying the fic.**

**HikaruOfDreams: I'm glad you like the fic, I do research to make sure everything is accurate and I feel using French and German in it gives it that extra feel of authenticity. It means a lot that you took time to read and review it.**

**Chapter XXVI: Death's Domain**

**Vladimir**

"Everything is ready for them," I said as I looked around the port city of Le Havre and saw my men move into place.

"_Mein Herr, _everything is ready," my second in command informed me as the last of men got ready.

"_Wunderbar_, " I said with a smile, "move into your places and wait for my signal before coming out," I said as he left. Once he was gone I transformed into Vladimir von Plasmius and hid waiting for my prey.

**Daniel**

"_Arrete! C'est ici L'Empire da la Mort,_" Amorpho read the sign in front of us as we reached the entrance to the catacombs. The air was oppressive and it felt like we had reached the gates of abyss itself.

"Uh, what does that mean," Tucker asked as stared at the ominous warning sign. Fear shined into his green eyes and he hung onto Valerie any tighter, he would break her arm like a twig.

"It means loosely 'stop, here is the Empire of Death,'" he replied as he entered through the threshold into the tombs with me following him and Valerie having to drag Tucker inside as he would not budge.

"This place is creepy," I said as I looked at the skulls staring at us from the wall with empty sockets wide open and their mouths open in silent terror; a testament to the horrific plague that took their and the lives of a large portion of the continent so long ago.

"Hopefully we'll be able to sneak past any Nazis," Amorpho said as we walked further into the darkness in silence until we heard a shot and bullet flew past us like lightning.

"What was that?" Valerie asked as we looked back and saw some Nazis behind us with their guns aimed at us.

"It's a trap, run," Amorpho yelled as we raced through the dark tombs with the Nazis behind us.

"Split up, maybe can outsmart them," I yelled as Amorpho followed me while Tucker followed Valerie down another tunnel.

**Tucker**

We raced down a tunnel hoping to outrun the Nazis.

I was no longer afraid of this place but of joining the ranks of the dead as I heard the Nazis fire at us.

"We need to hide, it's the only way to lose them," Valerie said as we ran into a corner, "this should do nicely," she said as she lifted a loose stone from the floor revealing a hidden passage and went into it.

"Are you sure this safe," I said as she pulled me into the hidden room and replaced the stone leaving us in darkness.

"Where did this come from, it couldn't have been part of the original plan?" I asked as I took out a match and looked around. It was the start of a long tunnel that seemed to stretch on forever.

"It looks like it was made in the 1700s," Valerie said as she looked around the chamber before the match went out and began to follow the tunnel.

"What are you dong," I said as she almost disappeared into the darkness as I chased after her. "You don't know where this tunnel goes to," I said trying to catch up to her.

"It's better than being shot at by the Nazis," she said as we crawled through the darkness. I just hope Daniel will be to find us.

**Valerie**

We followed the tunnel for miles; we didn't know where it would take us but anything is than being killed.

We crawled through the darkness until I felt an opening above us, "Tucker, I think I found and an exit," I said as I tried to climb up but couldn't. "Tucker come and help me," I said as crawled over and lifted me up.

I felt a stone blocking the hole and pushed it away. I crawled out and found myself in the Paris sewers. "Come on, it's okay," I said as I helped Tucker up and we sat down and took to catch our breaths.

"Oh no, please tell me that we're not in the sewers again," he said we looked around and saw where he was, "why do these tunnels always lead into the sewers," he complained as he looked up to Heaven as if complaining to God.

"Would you rather remain in the catacombs and be killed," I asked him sardonically as he thought it over for a minute.

"You have a point, let's go," he said as we got and continued into the sewers.


	27. The Labyrinths of Paris

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: yes, I know I'm sad too that we are approaching the end of this fic. The good news is after this, I have other fics to write so you'll still be able to get your daily dose of me.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the story and it means a lot to me that you appreciate the work I put in this story to make accurate as possible.**

**Chapter XXVII: The Labyrinths of Paris**

**Vladimir**

Soon, I shall have them captured and they shall pay for humiliating the Reich.

My trap is ready and from what I have heard they are in Paris as we speak. It is only a matter of time before they are brought to justice and punished for this.

**Daniel**

"I think we lost them," I said as we ducked behind a column of skulls to catch our breaths. I look around the massive labyrinth, trying to see if we were still being chased.

The deeper you go into the catacombs, the more frightening they become. The skulls' stare seems even more cold and the plaques that mark the walls every once in awhile with epitaphs of the poor souls who are interned here only add to the fear.

"The coast is clear," Amorpho said as we walked out from the pile of skulls and continued our trek through the maze of death.

"Let's see if we can't find Tucker and Valerie," I said as we walked down a corridor looking for any signs of my friends.

"They might have found a secret exit, there are tons of them here," Amorpho said as he examined some of the skulls that adorned the walls.

"I just hope they're…," I began to say when I heard someone coming. I looked around and saw a couple SS troops marching down the passage.

"I think I saw them head this way," one of them said as they searched for us with as much determination as we had to escape.

I was walking towards Amorpho when I accidentally stepped on a bone that was on the floor. That was my mistake as the Nazis heard it and began to run towards us. "Amorpho we have to get out of here," I yelled as I saw the SS coming this way with their guns aimed at us.

"William, duck," he said sensing their coming and pushed me to ground as the bullets hit him.

"Amorpho, I have to get you out of here," I said trying to stop the bleeding determined not to lose another friend.

"Forget about me William, you have to leave. Besides, this how every spy dreams of going out," he said with labored breaths as he took a small atomizer from his pocket, removed his hat and glasses, then sprayed himself with it.

I watched in horror as the tissue on his face began to be eaten away, "I'm going out like a true spy. They will never figure out who I am really am," he managed to say as he removed his right glove revealing a silver locket on his wrist

He opened the locket revealing a small pill, "_au revior _Daniel, I'll say hello to Sam for you," he said as he placed it his mouth and swallowed. A few moments later he was dead. Being the master spy he was, he chose to end his own life than give away his secrets including who he truly was as his face was ravaged beyond recognition.

I had little time to mourn as the Nazis were on my tail.

I had no knowledge of the catacombs and feared getting lost in these caverns, "looks like there's only one option," I said as I became invisible and flew through the ceiling hoping it would lead me to the surface.

**Valerie**

We walked through the sewers for over an hour; we were lost and had no idea what to do next.

"I think I see an exit up ahead," Tucker said pointing to a ladder nearby, "The sooner I get out of here the better," he said running towards it as fast as he could.

"I don't know Tucker what if Daniel finds these tunnels, we should wait to see if he comes here," I said trying to think of what to do.

"Valerie, I am not spending a single minute more in this terrible place. If Daniel finds the tunnel, he'll probably do what were doing as well," he said climbing ladder and opening the cover and climbed to the surface.

I sighed and realizing I was defeated, followed him up the ladder to the Paris streets.

**Tucker**

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around and marveled at the beauty that is Paris.

"We're on the Rue de Molay," Valerie said looking at a street sign, "we better stay put," she said, "it's the best way not to get lost," she told me.

"I think we should at least disguise ourselves," I told her, worrying the Nazis would recognize us.

"You're right, it's a good thing Amorpho gave us some money," she said taking out one hundred Francs from her pocket.

"I think I see a costume shop up ahead," I said as pointing to a building with a word on the window that resembled the word 'disguise.'

"Come on," she said as we silently walked up to the store and entered it to buy a suitable disguise to fool the Nazis.


	28. Secrets

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: this is the last death until final part of the story. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: Don't worry the trio is very smart and yes Vlad has it coming to him, just be patient.**

**Chapter XXVIII: Secrets**

**Vladimir**

Young Daniel is so foolish; he believes that Hitler will lead Germany to destruction. He could not be more wrong, not only will he lead Germania to her destiny, but I will finally see justice for my humiliation I once suffered.

It all happened years ago, I was working with Jack Fenton and Madeline Lunason on a way to communicate with the spirit world. It was to be our greatest achievement until something went wrong.

Jack had mispronounced a word and instead of communicating with spirits I was blasted with otherworldly energy. The encounter horribly scarred my face with sores and turned my once ebony hair white.

Later, we were put on trial for practicing Black Magic. Jack and Madeline were found not guilty while I was banished from the camp for the rest of my life.

From then on, I swore revenge against the Gypsies and now, thanks to Adolf Hitler, I will have that revenge and Daniel will help me or he will die.

**Daniel**

When I came out of the catacombs I found myself in the streets of Paris, "I wish Amorpho was still here. He knew this place like the back of his hand," I said as I looked up at a nearby street sign that read Rue de Gounod.

"I guess I better hide don't want to attract attention," I said as I went invisible and walked through the streets, hoping I can find Tucker and Valerie before Vladimir does.

While I was walking, I spotted a costume store. I remember what Amorpho had told us, 'crowds only go so far, if you wish truly you need a disguise,' and decided to go and buy a costume if I'm going to be here for awhile. I just hope Tucker and Valerie recognize me.

**Tucker**

"Now do you remember the story," Valerie asked as we exited the store and hid in a corner. She was dressed in an elegant dress and I was in tuxedo.

"I think so, I am the Count of Pétange, on holiday from Luxembourg and you are my fiancée Countess Maria St. Sienna of Brussels," I told her, I wasn't sure who was going to believe it but anything is better than being captured.

"Good, now come along, your grace," she said as we walked on to the streets.

"Do you think we'll find Daniel in the crowd," I asked as we looked around at the multitudes of people in the city. Paris was beautiful, it seemed like torrent of human being all of from different countries, it was truly amazing. A pity we couldn't stay but beggars can't be choosers.

"I hope so," she said as we walked through the city, hoping to see him somewhere.

One time while we were walking, I swore I saw him, but upon closer look it wasn't him. The person I saw was dressed like a soldier but he had the exact same features as Daniel, so it makes me wonder.

**Valerie**

We have walked through the city for hours with no sign of Daniel but we have other problems right now.

Awhile ago, we were spotted by a couple Nazis and have been running from them for at least an hour.

"I think we lost them," I said as we ducked behind a corner to catch our breaths. We both exhausted from running in our costumes.

"I hope so, I can't keep this up I think," Tucker said as he looked to make sure it was safe go out again. "Everything looks clear," he said but then retorted, "No, it's not the SS are coming," he said as he ducked back in the corner.

"I have an idea," I said after thinking for a moment. I picked up a small stone and threw it distracting the Nazis enough for us go. "Come on, " I said as we sneaked out and continued walking.

"I think I saw Daniel awhile back," he told me as we slowed down.

"Really," I asked hoping he was right.

"I'm not sure but I can show you where," he said as he starting running as I tried to catch up to him.


	29. Back on the Seine

**Author's Notes: I apologize foe the wait but I am just getting over a cold and wasn't up to writing these past days. Thank you again for reviewing my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the chapter and don't worry they'll think of something.**

**Shining Zephyr: Don't worry my friend; Vlad has it coming to him. He won't escape justice.**

**Chapter XXIX: Back on the Seine**

**Vladimir**

My men have reported that Daniel and his friends have been spotted in Paris. Pretty soon they will find their way here and then I will make sure that they get what they deserve including Daniel.

I hope he will understand now what I am offering him and not be stupid like Madeline (forgive me dear Madeline for calling you that) and stay loyal to the gypsies for if he does, he will regret it.

**Daniel**

I was running for my life now, I had been spotted some SA troops and needed to get away.

"Halt," I heard them shout as they got out their guns and starting shooting at me. One of the bullets hit me in the shoulder causing me to fall to the ground in pain.

"You're done for, gypsy," the Nazis said as they walked towards me and aimed their guns at me.

I closed my eyes and used my ice spell to freeze them in their tracks before slowly getting up and running as fast as I could, but where would I go.

"Of course," I said to myself as I headed towards the Seine, hopefully I would be able to find a boat that would take me to Le Havre or even better buy one.

Fortunately, luck was on my side as I saw a small boat by the dock, hopefully the captain will let me buy it.

"Excuse me_, Monsieur; _my name is Captain St. Pierre and I was wondering if you'd be willing to sell your boat to me," I told the captain, remembering Amorpho's lesson about deception.

The captain looked at me and finally said, "Of course anything for solider of France," he said. "I'll give it to you for 1,000 Francs," he said plainly.

"How about eight hundred Francs, it's the best I can offer," I said taking out the money and handing to him.

He thought for a second, I thought he would refuse, but than said, "Normally, I don't bargain but since you're a solider of the country, you have a deal," he said as I handed him his money and watch him leave the dock.

"Now to set course," I said as I started the boat and made my way to Le Havre and freedom.

**Tucker**

"Okay where is he," Valerie asked impatiently as we searched for Danny in the crowds. She was getting angry at me for wasting our time.

"I saw him right here," I said as I looked around but saw no sign of the soldier who resembled our friend.

"We don't have time for this," she said as we started to leave but stopped as we saw some Nazis heading our way.

"What do we do now?" I asked worried about was going to happen to us, but Valerie was confident and was thinking up a plan.

"There's a boat on the river, maybe they're friendly," she said pointing to a small boat floating along the river.

"I don't know, what if he's a Nazi," I asked looking at the strange figure steering the boat. His face was covered by a hood of some sort and seemed to be looking all around.

"We have to take the chance, but if turns out bad, we need to run," she said as we made our way to the bank and started to signal the ship.

**Valerie**

I took out a red scarf from my pocket and began signaling the boat on the river hoping he would see us and that he wasn't a Nazi.

After a minute the boat began to head our way and stop at the banks.

"What can I do for you," the captain said as he walked to the front of the ship and looked at us.

"We need to get from here to Le Havre, may we ride on your boat we can pay you," I said taking out some money.

He was silent, then after making sure he was alone, removed his hood revealing Daniel's face. "Valerie, what a joy to see you two alive," he said helping us onto the boat.

"It's nice to see you too, but we have to get out of here before we're seen," he said as he took to the wheel and began to steer the boat into the current again and took off.

I looked behind us and saw some Nazis tailing us, "Daniel, we have a problem," I said as I watched as they got their guns and started shooting at us.

"Tucker take the wheel, I have to go take care of something," he said as he raced to the back and began blasting the Nazis with his green lightning.

He was an excellent fighter dodging the Nazis' attacks and knocking a couple of them out but I watched in horror as one of the SS took out his rifle and shot Daniel in the leg. He fell to the floor.

"DANIEL," I screamed as I raced towards him shooting the Nazis down with my pistol before carrying away so I can treat him.

"It's okay Valerie, I've faced worse," he said wincing, trying to be brave.

"We still have to treat it," I said as I took out a box some water from I had stolen from a Nazi and began to clean the wound. It wasn't life threatening but he still was in serious pain.

Once the wound was clean I took out my red scarf and dressed the wound, "There you go, good as new I hope," I said as we helped him up.

"Where are we now," he asked as he took out a map from his pocket. "We should be approaching the town of Rouen. We should stop there for supplies," he said as he told Tucker where to head next.


	30. Rouen

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Chapter XXX: Rouen**

**Vladimir**

"What do you mean you shot him," I asked furiously as the news was relayed to me. I could not believe my own men would do this.

"Just as I said _Mein Herr, _he's been shot, but only in the leg. He's going to live," the soldier said nervously trying to get me to see his side of the story.

"I don't care if you hit his little finger, your orders were to not harm the boy and you disobeyed them," I said angrily as I shut my eyes to hide their color.

"I'm sorry, _Mein Herr_, please don't report me to Himmler," he pleaded with me hoping for mercy.

"Don't worry, Himmler will never know about it," I said as I took out my pistol and shot him. "_Auf Wiedersehen,_" I said as I picked up the body and at least gave him a proper funeral befitting a solider of the Reich.

How could they do something like shoot the boy, I guess I should be thankful that they did not kill him. However, this cloud has a silver lining and it's that it made more easier to capture him now. Which I will do, trust me.

**Daniel**

"We're almost to Rouen," I head Tucker say from the deck as I sat up on my cot.

Ever since I was shot, I had been on bed rest although I still try to help when Valerie allows me.

I try to get up so I can go to the deck, but I am in too much pain.

"Daniel, what are you doing," Valerie asks as she walks to see me trying to get up from the cot. "You're supposed to be resting," she scolds me as she helps me lay down again.

"Valerie, I'm fine. It's just my leg. Besides, we're almost at Rouen and I want help Tucker," I told her as she helped me sit up.

"Are you sure you're up to it," she asks me concerned that I might still need to recover from being shot.

"I'm sure," I tell her as she helps me get up and walk the stairs to the deck, where Tucker was steering.

"Daniel, how are you feeling," Tucker asks me as he sees me on the deck.

"I'm recovering," I tell him, "When we reach Rouen we need to get supplies Tucker, you think you can handle that," I ask him as we reach the dock and drop anchor.

"You can rely on me, Daniel," Tucker said as he got the ramp out and left to get supplies.

"I hope he doesn't get in trouble," Valerie said rolling her eyes. She spoke the truth the son of an intellectual he seems to get more trouble than seems possible.

"I know," I said as I watched him enter the town hoping he doesn't mess this up.

**Tucker**

"Now let's see, store, store," I said as I looked for sign that had a word that looked like 'store' on it, but couldn't find anything of the sort (Amorpho had only taught us a few things in French) but I could smell sausage nearby and followed it until; I found a store selling sausage.

"_Bonjour,_ how may I help you monsieur," the clerk said as I entered the store and looked around at all the meat there.

"Are those _makkara?_" I asked as I saw some sausages hanging behind him.

"_Oui, _the finest available outside of Finland," he said taking some down and to show me, "I make them fresh," he said with a smile.

"And are those Saveloy over there," I asked pointing to another row of sausages.

"Why yes they are, I see you know your sausages," he said, "So what will you have," he asked taking out a piece of paper.

"Well I don't have much money left," I said reaching into the pockets only finding about 67 Francs in them.

"I can see you're a refugee from Germany and I don't like those Nazis, so I'll let this be on the house," he said as he gathered a variety sausages and breads and placed them in a bag and gave me a large canteen filled with water.

"Thank you, _monsieur,_" I said as I left the store.

Everything was going fine until I heard someone yell, "_Halt!_" I looked behind me and saw some Nazis chasing after me.

"I better run," I said as I took off for the boat, hoping to outrun them.

**Valerie**

I was busy taking care of Danny, when I heard Tucker yell, "Valerie, Daniel, we have a problem!"

I looked out and saw that he was being chased by Nazis, "hang on, Tucker," I said as I took out a gun and began firing at the Nazis so he will have a chance to get onboard the ship.

I managed to fell several Nazis allowing Tucker to make on the ship without getting hurt.

"I've got the supplies," he said showing us his bag filled with all sorts of sausages and breads.

"Good job, Tucker," Daniel said, "Now we can make it to our final goal of Le Havre then from there freedom," he said as Tucker went to the wheel again and set out for the final leg of our journey.


	31. Nie Wieder

**Author's Notes: Once again, we come to the end of another fic. I would like to thank all who reviewed this fic, especially Shining Zephyr, Shiva the Sarcastic, PotterPhantomKitten, and The Cheeze who convinced me to continue this tale. I would also like to send out a thank you to dragon of spirits for such a touching review.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you liked the story. You had asked how you inspired me to write **_**What's This**_**. Well, you had told me in your review of **_**A Ghostly Holiday**_** that you would have liked to seen more interaction between Danny and the citizens of Halloween Town. Well that is what inspired me to write that oneshot. Thank you again for the inspiration.**

**Dragon of Spirits: Thank you for your wonderful review, I appreciate it very much.**

**Chapter XXXI: **_**Nie Wieder**_

**Vladimir**

Soon I will have those children back in custody, from what I have been told they have left Rouen and it is only a matter of time before they come here and end this childish game once and for all.

**Daniel**

The journey on the Seine was peaceful until the halfway mark when Valerie spotted some Nazis on the water.

"I'm going to deal with our intruders," I said as got to the back of the ship and started blasting the Nazis away with my green lightning while dodging their bullets. "Ist that you best you got," I taunted them as I used my ice spell to freeze them before heading back to where Tucker and Valerie were at.

"How did the fight go with the Nazis," Valerie asked curious as to how the battle went.

"They won't be bothering us for awhile," I told her as I looked out on the river, "How close are we to Le Havre?" I asked anxious to reach our goal and freedom.

"We should be there soon," Tucker said as he steered the boat and looked out onto the horizon. The sun was starting to set and it cast a beautiful red glow on the river. It made me wish Sam was here, but she isn't thanks to Vladimir.

I hated that man for what he did to my family and friends. He will pay for what he did not if not in this world than in the next as the flames burn his wretched for Eternity, but right now I must keep my thoughts positive and focused on Freedom.

I must have dosed off, for the next thing I remember is that Tucker was waking me up telling me that we have reached Le Havre.

"Finally freedom," I said as I stepped out of the boat but as soon as I was on land I was blasted to the ground. "What the…" I said as I looked up and saw a most unwelcome sight.

"Greetings Daniel," the cold voice of Vladimir von Plasmius said as I looked and beheld him looking down at me. "I must say I'm impressed you made all the way here and evaded my men. A pity this as far as you will get," he sneered as he raised his hand and shot lightning at me.

"You're wrong, Vladimir, I will get to freedom," I said as used a protection spell to block his attack. "You're the one who will not go further, here is where you will pay for your crimes," I told as I shot my own lightning at the man hitting him at the shoulder.

"Do you think I am heartless, that I did not shed a tear at your mother's death? You're wrong," he said solemnly.

"SHUT UP, I don't want to hear your lies," I told him as I went to punch him but he grabbed my wrist and sent me flying across the dock.

"You really think you can defeat me, I hold the winning cards in my hand," he said pointing to Tucker and Valerie who were surrounded by Nazis.

"Let them go, Vladimir, I'm the one you want," I told him as I got up I was not going to lose my friends not after I lost Sam.

"Very well," he said as he snapped his fingers and his men backed off.

"Tucker, Valerie find a boat and leave," I shouted to them.

"What about you?" Valerie asked confused, she wasn't going to leave me stranded while she and Tucker were free.

"I'll be fine just go," I told them as they boarded the nearest boat and took off for freedom.

"You're wrong; however, I am not without mercy. This is your final chance my boy, either join in fulfilling Germany's birthright or return to Dachau," he said with a smile as his red eyes glowed brightly.

I laughed at him, "You are one seriously insane slice of fruit cake. You still can't see that Hitler is leading you to your doom. Can't you feel the flames start to burn you or is your soul so dead that it feels nothing and is caught up in the lie that you have fed it since the day you joined them," I told him as I looked into his red eyes, Vladimir was drunk on power, Satan had filled his glass and intoxicated him.

"You fool; you are the one who is blind. Don't you see that I am doing this all for Germany and I wanted your mother, the woman I loved more than anything, the only person who I ever cared about, to join me. However, that fool you called a father poisoned her mind against me. Don't follow her mistake little badger. Join me in forging the sword of Germany's future," he said holding out his hand.

My blood began to boil at his words, how dare he speak so lovingly of my mother and disrespect my father at the same time. I stared silently at him, my green eyes overflowing with venom, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK OF MY MOTHER AND FATHER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF NAZI SLIME," I shouted at him, it felt like I had used up all my power in that scream and even watched in amazement as the energy sent him flying across the sky until he hit the wall of a building and fell into the sea to his death. After that all was darkness.

When I woke up, I found myself on ship, "what happened?" I ask myself as I look around see crates of cheese from floor to ceiling.

"I found you lying on the docks, I figured you were trying to escape and took you aboard my ship, _Le Fromage,_" a voice said as a short man dressed in a red robe and gold crown with blue eyes and white hair and mustache walked in the room.

"Who are you?" I asked worried he might be working for the Nazis and taking me back to Dachau.

"I am _Le Roi de Laiterie, _the Dairy King, Yves St. Charles, at your service," he said bowing and removing his crown politely.

I had heard of him before, he was said to be the leading supplier of diary goods to Europe and was exceedingly wealthy but why was he helping me.

"Thank you, _monsieur_, but why are you helping me," I asked curiously as he would help an escapee from Nazi Germany.

"My friend, Étienne St. Dominique, who lives in Germany, was taken prisoner by the Nazis. He's a writer but since Hitler came into power, he could only get a job as a ghostwriter," he explained to me as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Anyway, we're heading for America. I figure it's best to pack up for there as it seems those Nazis get more and more bloodthirsty and seem to have their eyes set on ruling Europe," he said before he left. I had done I was free!

**Tucker**

I couldn't believe it we were heading for America, this was happiest day of my life but one thing would make it happier.

"Valerie," I said as I walk over to where she was lying, she was so beautiful and I was entranced by her since the day I met in Dachau.

"What's wrong Tucker," she asked as she stared into my green eyes and smiled, she too had the most beautiful green eyes that spoke of hope and happiness.

"Valerie, would you marry me," I asked her as knelt down and held her hand.

"Of course, Tucker, I will marry you," she said as she stood me and wrapped her arms around crying tears of joy. "I love you Tucker Foley," she said weeping. This is now truly the happiest moment of my life.

**Valerie**

Weeks have past since we have left France and Tucker proposed to me making me the happiest woman in the world.

I look out now from the deck of the ship and see the Statue of Liberty, we have reached America and freedom. However as we celebrate freedom and our new life together, I fear that world would soon lose its happiness it is swallowed up in more bloodshed.

I also think about Daniel and wonder if he made out of Le Havre, I wonder what he's doing now and if he thinks about us, maybe one day we will meet again but only time will tell if that is true.

**Daniel**

Years have passed, too many in fact, since that day we tempted fate and made our heroic escape to freedom but time will not dull the memory of what happened to us.

I haven't heard from Tucker since I read in a paper he got married to Valerie (They deserve to be together). From what I heard, Tucker is a scientist working on the latest technology (although he might be retired now, seeing as it was so many years ago).

Valerie on the other hand, has written to me numerous times. She tells me that Tucker still thinks about me but rarely has time as he always working on something. She tells me her adventures of as a Nazi Hunter, the Huntress she calls herself. She has brought many infamous Nazis to justice (including helping to arrest Adolf Eichmann). However she tells me her greatest regret is that Dr. Mengele evaded justice by living in South America where he died from drowning in 1979 (every night, I lay awake for hours on end as I remember what that monster did to me. The only comfort I have is that he is getting his punishment in the next life).

While Tucker and Valerie have been famous, I have stuck to the shadows mostly. During the Cold War, I worked for the United States government but soon quit as I found that they were hiring ex-Nazis (I cannot in good judgment, work with those who so brutally treated my family and friends). After I left, I began a freelance agent, helping those in need as that is what my family taught me.

I rarely change into Phantom nowadays as I learned that the spell that created him is wearing off and he is slowly dying. A friend of mine who runs a local occult bookstore informed me of this and told me that Phantom is in pain when I call upon him and so I have decided to let him die in peace.

Speaking of death, I just found out a few years ago that Jasmine was killed in Auschwitz. The poor girl, all she wanted to be was a doctor but her life was cut short because of Hitler's inhuman hatred. I wonder what her last thoughts were and if she thought of her family and hoped they escaped somehow, but I will never know.

Every year, I make a special trip back to Germany. Amitystadt is no more, wiped off the map from the bombing it received from both the Allies and the Axis Powers. The people thought it best not to rebuild as it would awaken too many bad memories.

I go back to Dachau, now a memorial for the poor souls who died in those dark times. I lay five flowers by the memorial (three for mom, dad, and Jasmine; one for Sam; and one for Amorpho, for whom I am probably the only person on Earth who mourns the man's passing as his memory was ravaged when he destroyed his face to avoid being identified).

I look at the stone memorial and place my trembling hand on the words written there, _Nie Wieder, _Never again!

**The End.**

**May we never forget the horrors of the Holocaust and do everything within our power to prevent such evil from returning. **


End file.
